An Old Wolf: Part 2
by Grace1776 Jr
Summary: The second part to "The Wolf Among the Sheep". Wraith on earth for over a 10,000 years, what would he be like?
1. Chapter 1

An Old Wolf

Chapter 1

Highlands of Scotland:

He hiked silently through the trails. In over 200 years the land had changed yet remained the same. The same air, the same beauty… the same smell of cow dung. Scotland didn't change. Fortunately up here the wind blew most of any foul scents away. He kept walking. It would be here somewhere. The humans had found Merlin's lab in England, but there were no records of them or anyone finding the other caves and hideaways. Some had been set up for Merlin's research and others had been made long after Camelot's fall. The technology of putting treasures out of phase with the rest of reality was a useful way to hid away secrets and tools that He did not wish in the hands of others.

He stopped at the top of one hill and looked around him. What a sight. Nothing but green, lush and full and vibrant land. A contrast to the desert that had been his home for centuries. Cities were amazing feats of technology and men's ability to dominate their world but nature had its own wonders. He turned his head around and took it all in.

_3 days. I have been looking for this place for 3 whole days. Time was I would have found it in a matter of hours. Well, I have time. Enjoy the journey. _

As he set to walking again memories of the past wars that had been fought on this land sprouted in his mind. The barbarians as he thought of them running around fighting screaming like devils. A hardy people, still were in many way. There was a time He had lead a small group of Roman legionnaires through these lands to assassinate a chieftain. Only 13 of the original 30 came back to Rome. 4 had died of disease, 3 to accidents on the road, two got into a fight and one killed the other so they had to kill the winner for the lack of discipline. And the others had died as they were chased off…after killing the chieftain.

After smiling at the idea of tribes running over the hills he then started to flash back to the funeral of Alice Kinsey. He had wanted to attend but He knew that it would be watched and a fight was not what was needed now. The memorial was televised. The life of a Vice President's granddaughter was not worth the news but her death certainly was. It was reported she had died in a car accident, no reason, no drunk driving just a bad turn. How sad. The lies might have made the government feel more secure but it was still a lie. She had died fighting off aggressors, she died a solder's death on a field of battle in a withdraw. There were no such things as retreats, not in his mind. But she would never be known to anyone but him as a solder, just some other man's granddaughter, shame. He didn't need to be at a service tainted by lies, besides; he could visit her any time.

That thought of not being in any rush to pay his respects brought with it a sense of calm and a touch of sadness. Many people wanted closure for the ones that had died. That was what a funeral was for. The dead didn't need any services, it was more for the living and those left behind. But He was not so sensitive or in need of such comforts. People died. It was an inevitable conclusion given to them at their birth. It could be stayed and even avoided at times but it was ever present. And it was not something to fear. In truth He did not miss Alice; she provided a sense of security that only came when you were accompanied by people that you know will not betray you. For all his mistakes, she was not one of them. Those memories were what she left behind. He would remember but her death was only a step to something else not an end.

He said a prayer for her the day after he had arrived at the safe house up north. But that had been as far as his grief took him. Alice and Eric and so many others were now beyond his reach and there was no point feeling sorry for himself. And the most he could do for them was send his condolences to their families, and explain what had happened as best as he was able by letter, if the families ever received them. The government possibly could be going through such documents to prevent any leak as to what really happened being known. On their behalf he sent their earnings to their families as well. Even set up a trust so that Eric's younger sister would be able to attend hire education. But there was no breaking down into tears for him. There was no second-guessing of what He should have done or would have done. There was moving on, the best way to show respect for those comrades that have past was to move on and let them rest in disserved peace.

He did not smile at the memory or the thoughts but filed them away as simply fact and moved on. He came over a hill top and there it was. He turned his head from side to side before noticing it. A small cave deep in the tree line. Most humans would not have been able to see it in that distance or with the cover the trees provided but he saw it. The small black whole was still there. He had found it.

* * *

Daniel Jackson's apartment:

The phone rang waking Daniel from a deep sleep. Groggily he reached for the phone by his bed and lifted it to his ear. With his other hand he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "Jackson". _What time is it?_ He thought to himself.

"WHAT…" Daniel rose into the sitting position all traces of sleep gone. "Alright, I'll come in right away."

Daniel jumped out of bed and ran to grab some pants.

* * *

SGC:

Landry hadn't left the SGC all night. He had been catching up on reports and finally took a rest in his base quarters. Perhaps he and Carolyn could grab a bite later that was till he got the call. Now he was in his office on the phone with the secretary of defense.

"Yes, Sir…I understand Mr. Secretary but…Sir how can we…" He just stopped trying to get a word in till the man stopped talking. "Yes, Sir."

He hung up the phone. _Damn, Damn, Damn_, he silently cursed. He looked out his window into the briefing room and saw SG-1 come in. Teyla had gone back to Atlantis via the _Dedilus_ weeks ago when the wraith now officially documented as BILL hadn't surfaced for over a month. He had half a mind to send word that he wanted Col. Carter to come back but that wasn't necessary. Let the woman keep her command, they could get along without her...maybe.

"General," Mitchell stood up as did several other officers who had come in following SG-1.

"At ease, everyone." Landry took his seat. "Well, Vala, first off you were right, He got back at us. You are all going to Nevada.

"Area 51, Sir?" Daniel asked. It had been a little while since he was last out there.

"No, Dr. Jackson." Replied Landry, "You are going to go investigate what is left of Area 51."

* * *

Area 51:

Daniel and Vala both looked at the burned buildings and trashed vehicles. There were holes in the ground were explosives had been blown off. The above ground facilities looked like it had been hit with an air strike.

"What happened?" was all Mitchell could say. Teal'c just stood silently.

All around them cleanup crews were going through ruble and holding machines that recorded things none of them understood.

"Sir," a man in air force class As came up to them. "I am Major George Hart, second in command of Area 51."

"Where is Col. Hazard," Mitchell asked.

"Sorry, Sir, you have not been briefed on what has happened?"

"All they said was our Wraith had been here and caused some trouble but…" Mitchell looked around.

"Yes, come with me." The major walked away and SG-1 followed.

They were led to a command trailer. Inside were people on computers and mapping out salvage crews. A small separate section acted as the Major's office. It was cramped but they all fit in around the small desk and computer. "Here," the Major handed Vala who was closest to him a print out. "That is a copy of a letter found in Col. Hazard's front pocket…after he was restrained."

"Uh," Vala looked at the letter and handed it to Daniel. Daniel took it and started silently reading.

"Jackson?" Mitchell asked.

"It is in ancient. We would have had one of our translators look at it but…they are also restrained. Can you read it Dr. Jackson?"

"Yah, it says 'Payback is a…" he looked at Vala and then to the Major, "bitch."

"How do you know it is the wraith?" Mitchell asked.

"He signed it," Daniel held out the paper to Mitchell and Teal'c. It was in ancient alright, but the bottom half was written in English.

_Your friendly neighborhood life-sucking,_

_Intergalactic, 10,000 year old,_

_Pain in Ass, WRAITH._

Then it went to some other language, Daniel read it aloud. "P.S. Hello Daniel, Vala, Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell, sleep well with the idea that I had you in mind when I did this."

"He wrote it in Russian." Daniel said.

"Well…" Vala said. "That was nice of him." Everyone, including the Major looked at her. "What, he said hello?"

* * *

Daniel and Teal'c walked among the crews. The others had spread out. An engineer/IOA agent assigned to the salvage effort, one of several at Aria 51 was guiding them around. Some of the buildings had caved into the ground when the underground structures caved in or were blown up.

"How many were killed in the Attack?" Teal'c asked the agent.

"Not in the attack as far as we can tell. Three were killed when the special forces tried to re-take the base." The man answered. He wasn't taking them anywhere special just around the damage to see if anything they noticed was connected to the wraith.

"Re-take the base from who?" Daniel asked to clarify.

"Somehow all the personnel on the base were…put under some kind of mind control or something. At 0300 this morning, the base personnel started blowing up their own facilities. Setting fires, using the base's own munitions to destroy the support structures. Labs, files, equipment, projects, everything here that was being studied was damaged or completely destroyed. We are still trying to get into the lower levels to see what is left, if anything."

"And the base's own personnel did this, how do you know?" Daniel asked amazed.

"When the first explosions happened we tried to regain contact, but there was no response. Special forces were dispatched and breeched the perimeter at 0355. They were fired on immediately by base security. There was a fire fight. That was how the three men died. Back up was called and by using gas and conclusion grenades we managed to capture all of them but the base was already a disaster.

Teal'c looked around for the first time amazed. "How are the captured personnel?"

"They are all being held under observation. They all came back to themselves at sun rise." The agent answered. "And they have no idea how anything happened to them or what they were doing."

Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other.

* * *

0032 that morning:

A MP at the guard house looked up at a noise he thought he heard. No one was there. Greg his partner snored next to him. Nothing ever happened on night shift. He went back to reading his book. He had some time before he had to go out on patrol again anyway.

The Guard did not see Him. He stood just outside the door and smiled to himself. He pulled his cloak around him even tighter confirming that it obscured him from all sight. With ease and no rush he walked past the guards and into the base known in the world of Science Fiction and sci-fi as Area 51. He walked across the paved streets always mindful of who was around him. Not many not including the many guards but they were just on patrol. He refrained from performing any functions till they moved past.

He turned in a small circle looking for a way inside the underground facilities. Above ground it was nothing much to look at accept a few administration buildings, a barracks and a lot of planes and helicopters. But underneath was supposed to be a treasure trove of stolen and salvaged technologies that the SGC and now Atlantis had brought back for earth's exploitation. It was a treasure, and treasure translated into money. What better way to make the polotitions and other burocrats hurt than by attacking not their men but their pocket books? Men, sadly enough could be trained and more were always born, but relics, rare items who's forgers were long dead, those could not be born or trained again. Take them and the loss would hurt on every level, political, financial, and personal, there would be no end to the blame and arguments. And best of all would be the fear. To know that one of this country's most secure bases in its own isolated dessert, was able to be breached, that would scare everyone.

This was not about revenge or Justice. No He wanted to do this not just to 'earn his bones' as the expression went, to join the Trust, but to just be a pain in the government's side. This was not done, out of spite because of Eric and Alice. It was done because he wished to make his presence felt to those who thought they were untouchable. Any life lost would be ignored but the technology would be invaluable. He started moving through the base searching for an entrance, starting with the administration building.

He slipped in as someone else opened the door. Was not much. He wandered unchallenged from room to room till he found it. An elevator nice and deep in the heart of the elevator. It occurred to him that he probably could have saved time by going through the airfield, they must have had a way to get large machines out and that would have been the best way but since he was now here. He looked from side to side. No one was watching. He pushed the down button and entered.

* * *

Dr. Alexander Goodman was on his way up to report to the Colonel. He stood in front of the elevator to Administration level waiting for the doors to open. After a little while they opened up and he entered the elevator alone.

Once in and the doors closed he noticed that it kept going down. Aw'well he would just have to wait. He crossed his arms and waited for the elevator to reach the next level down when he detected a smell. A smell that was not normal in the sterile labs and sub-levels of Area 51. It had a kind of leather sent and oil, polish maybe…

"Excuse me."

Goodman jumped and spun around. Standing behind him was a monster. He saw the pail greenish skin and the nearly glowing yellow cat eyes. It smiled at him showing shark like teeth. "Doctor…" is spoke…

"AHHHHHH…AHHHHH…!" Goodman screamed like a little girl before he was grabbed up by his neck and lifted off the ground. Air, he couldn't breathe to scream.

"Doctor…" the creature spoke again. The smile vanished hiding the teeth behind its lips. "I do not like loud noises. Now I'm going to put you down and you are going to be quiet, alright."

Goodman couldn't manage a full not but a kind of wiggle of his entrapped head seemed to work. The thing lowered him to the ground. "Now, that is better. Dr…." it reached and took a look at his picture ID card hanging around his neck. "Goodman. I'm here to make a withdrawal…of sorts, and I think I can use your assistance. Will you help me, please?" It spoke in a light town except for the echo in its vice.

Goodman in near petrified fear looked the thing up and down. It was taller than him with broad shoulders. He couldn't see what it was wearing because a long black cape was completely covering it from shoulders down to its feet. Its head looked down at him. It had a small ruby red stud in its left ear lobe and its white silver hair was long and wavy resting free on his shoulders. "Do, I have a choice?" he felt the world come out of his mouth more than he willed them to come.

"No," it shook its head from side to side, "not really. I was just trying to be polite." The elevator door opened at that moment and Goodman turned to run but before he could take two steps he was caught by the back of his shirt and pulled back in. The doors closed and he was spun around. "Doctor," the creature spoke again, "Please guide me to a place where I can make an announcement over the intercom. I would like to address the base."

Goodman walked down the halls of sub-level 4 to what was nicknamed the control room. It was a nerve center for most of Area 51 research. Kind of a storage room for all final data and if need be a way for the administrators to contact other sections without having to go all the way back up to the top floor. He was nerves and perspiring. He passed several people but was unable to ask for help.

Right behind him he could feel the creature silently following and watching him with those terrible eyes. The creature had pulled up a hood of its cape and vanished before his vary eyes but the unseen force of its reach turned him and he heard its voice whisper in his ear, "don't do anything stupid, or I'll go mid-evil on your _Hinny_." That was a line from a Weird Al Yankovic song.

He knocked and entered the control room. A security guard was sitting at a table of monitors watching the corridors. And another researcher was just getting off a phone to someone upstairs. "Haaa…hi guys…" Goodman didn't get a chance to say anything else. The door shut seemingly of its own accord and the guard was thrown against the wall and knocked unconscious a second later by…nothing. Then it appeared again as its hood fell away. It looked at the other researcher and outreached its hand and the cape fell away from the arm. A glowing gantlet like device with a red gem in its palm immediately identifiable as a Goa'uld hand device shot a red beam that blasted the research into identical unconsciousness.

The creature turned back to Goodman. "Thank you, Doctor, don't move." Goodman watched helplessly as it went over to the desk with a microphone and several switches. It reached into its cape and pulled out a small wood box about a foot or more long. Opening the box it took out a flute like instrument that was a rusty reddish brown. On one end was clearly a mouth piece and the other widened up like a trumpet or clarinet. It started to flip the switches opening channels to all sections of the base. It leaned in to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please direct your attention to the information to be put forth…" then it started to play the pip like instrument. A melody came forth and Goodman for one moment thought how sweet before the world went black.

* * *

He withdrew the instrument from his lips and held it away. Turning back to the microphone he spoke into it. "Everyone please go about your normal routine. Except Colonel Hazard. Colonel, please select 30 men and come meet me in your control room on sub-level 4. Bring carts and other means to carry stuff away."

He turned off the intercom system and waited for his "help" to arrive. The good Doctor Goodman stood there were he had once been cowering and now stood completely at ease. A small smile was on his face. "Doctor, you may go about your business and thank you for your assistance."

He waited with his hood down for the Colonel and 30 other strong SFs and MPs. "Colonel," If you could please take your men and myself to your storage facility and volts, where ever you hold your valuable technology." The colonel, a holder balding man, kept a small grin as he led the way to sub-level ten were they stored a bunch of their un-tested or to be studied later projects.

He took a look around. And something instantly caught his eye under a white sheet like it was old furniture. "This, take this…" for the next hour he directed the men and the Colonel to take various objects and relics from off world missions upstairs and start loading them into trucks. Before long the sublevels had been cleared of almost everything that even remotely looked interesting.

He caught a female researcher who also smiled in that serine way that they all did. The woman he directed to start downloading all the recorded research data to a portable storage unit and bring it back to him. She went about her task without any complaints.

By 2:30 A.M. he had a caravan of covered trucks ready to go, loaded and ready to go. He inspected them with Colonel Hazard in tow. He took a piece of paper off of a clipboard from a passing researcher and borrowed a pen from the Colonel. Writing on it briefly he folded it up and placed it in the Colonel's front pocket. He checked his watch. _Good timing_, the thought to himself.

He went to another comm. station and made another announcement to the base. "Everyone, at 0300, put down what you are doing and start destroying your laboratories and burning your notes. Cause as much damage as you can short of a nuclear explosion to the base. Please, do not risk your own lives and do not harm one another in your efforts. When the sun rises you will remember nothing. To reinforce his commands he took out the pipe again and played another tune. Satisfied he got into a truck with a driver and He and his caravan drove off.

* * *

Note: Hope you guys out there liked this. Not much action but I think a good start for a new "episode" as it were. Please review. Keep in mind that I'm planning on exploring more what the wraith intends to do with the Trust and reveal a bit more about His relationship with Merlin. The history is all well and good but something needs to be reveal or it goes stale. Thanks for reading and don't hesitate to criticize as long as it is criticism not complaining. Thanks again. 


	2. Shaking hands with the Devil

Thanks for the positive reviews. 

Chapter 2

809 AD - What is now Iraq:

He stood on a platform fixed to the side of the tomb. A stone cutter was next to him and at his direction chiseling designs. 

"I do not see the point of this project, My Lord!" A French Christian dressed in a green doublet and leather armor yelled up to him. "How long have you been working on this?" They spoke in English so none of the many native laborers would understand them.

"I have been using this tomb for the better part of 3,000 years. Long before I met you. Every now and then I come to have it repaired and enhanced." He called down. Turning back to the work He spoke the native tung to the carver and directed a new sign. "And besides, I feel at home here. Civilization arose not far from here."

"Civilization…HA!" The Christian started laughing. "What civilization, we are in the middle of a desert!"

"Correct me if I am mistaken, Julius, but were not you born in the dark jungles of the unexplored cotenant?" He yelled down but in good humor.

"I'm not sure anymore…maybe!" The Christian, Julius, walked to a tent half and the shade it offered. He had a goblet of wine waiting and laid back and took a sip. "Where was I born?" he asked himself. He took off his cap and let his long brown hair fall free. The east was too hot.

A serving boy came to refill his cup. He offered the cup up for the refill. "Thank you boy," he spoke the native language as he had been taught. He pulled the cup away to sip when he saw the boy's hands. They were milky white. Immediately Julius shot up and grabbed the boy's arm and pulled the sleeve of the robes away to show a clean white arm. The cup of wine fell to spill and dry in the sand. 

The skin was white and smooth with no trace of sun, or ailment. He turned to the boy who didn't struggle to get away or move and tore away the hood. A white face with brown eyes and light brown hair looked back at him. This boy was not a native to these parts and his flesh was wrong for the environment.

"MY LORD COME AND SEE THIS!"

"What!" He called back down.

"COME DOWN HERE NOW!" Julius yelled back up.

He noticed the change in Julius' voice and turned around on the edge. The stepped off and plunged to the sandy ground. His cape flew up like a pair of wings as he descended then fluttered to the ground as he stood up unharmed. He stalked towards the tent where Julius was grasping a small serving peasant. 

"What is it, Julius?" He asked. "It's just a bo…"

He also saw the white smooth flesh and no sign of work or sun, no blemish. And the dramatic difference between this child's hair and the dark contrast of the natives. He was from the north but his calm demeanor was unnatural. Neither struggle nor fear as any peasant should act when a noblemen takes notice. This was not right something was out of place. 

He spoke the native tung once more to the boy, "Peasant, who are you?"

The boy did not answer and Julius still held the arm with one hand and his other hand moved to the dagger around his waist. He had seen enough strangeness in his time to know when something was not as it should be or when something did not belong.

"Speak boy," He commanded this time in English and then French. 

The boy offered no change in facial expression but with his free hand offered a piece of brown paper to Him. He and Julius looked at each other with their eyes. He blinked and did a scan of their surroundings with his mind's eye. Nothing, everything was as it had been for the last few months since the restoration had begun. "I'm going to take it. Be ready." He said to Julius. He reached and took the paper expecting something to happen.

Nothing happened. He looked at the paper and realized it was folded and opened it. It one word written on it in English. He looked up just as Julius jumped. "He's gone. I had him and he disappeared." Julius screamed and drew his dagger and fell into a fighting stance. 

He turned in a circle trying to see what had happened. What had happened? Everything was undisturbed. None of the peasant laborers had stopped working. There was no notice if any of them even saw the boy disappear. 

"Where did he go?" Julius was asking also turning in circles ready for anything to come at them. "Was it Magic, another of Marcus's phantoms?"

"I don't know." He said calmly in contrast to Julius' rigid battle readiness. "But I'm going to Britain."

"Britain?" Julius stood up straight from his fighting stance. "Why, you just started on your tomb?"

"It has been here for thousands of years, it will be here when I get back."

"Why Britain?"

He showed Julius the letter that was still in his hand. It had one word that read in English _BRITAN. 

* * *

_

Blue's Gentlemen's club: four days after the attack on Area 51:

He sat in a booth watching a blond and Red head do some kind of pole dance topples. Nothing particularly impressive. Except when the red-head did a spin around the pole and turned herself upside down in an excellent show of agility and strength. Her muscles were almost traceable under her smooth skin. 

Ba'al walked down the dark hall into the sitting room. He looked vary amused. "A wraith in a strip club, what a concept."

"I like the art." He responded.

"Art," Ba'al looked at the women on stage. "I'm not going to comment."

"Just goes to show how you and the humans all have dirty minds. You look at this and see sex, lust and other things that are not on the stage but reflections of yourself. I see strong women, athletes, dancers, displaying their physical beauty as sure as any model that walks up and down a runway."

"Okay." Ba'al sat down next to the Wraith. "Nice work at Area 51. They are still cleaning up the mess. It is costing the government billions to try and figure out what was lost. All that research and artifacts, gone. You know how to stick the knife in them."

"Thank you. I've had years of practice."

"I'm sure. When fighting us you attacked the slaves. You are a ruthless creature." Ba'al observed.

"Thank you again. So am I in?" He leaned in closer to Ba'al.

"Welcome to the Trust." Ba'al offered Him his hand. They shook on it.

"So what do we do now?" He leaned back and continued watching the dancers.

"We wait. Lay low, till I can get some things set up."

"That is fine. For now, but I'm not just going to come when called, I want access to everything. I don't just take orders."

"That will come in time, don't worry, but first get accustomed to our way of doing things. We'll keep you appraised." Ba'al made to get up.

"Oh and one more thing," He laid his hand on Ba'al's shoulder. "Here" He handed Ba'al a key. Calisto is in the car across the street, old wagon or something. You can get her when you like." He stood up and looked down at Ba'al. "I also paid one of the girls ahead of time to give you a lap dance. Enjoy," and walked out.

Ba'al followed Him with his eyes then looked at the car key. "Hm." He shrugged and leaned back when a Busty blond came up to him.

* * *

Undisclosed location in Pennsylvania State:

He walked around the table. He stared intently at what lay on top covered partly by a white sheet. Gregory was obviously nervous with the intensity his employer was studying the table's contents.

They were alone so Gregory didn't bother speaking German and just used English which was no just as natural to him as his first language. "Sir, what are you doing?"

It took Him a long time before responding. He just kept circling the table, his eyes never blinking. "Studying, observing, thinking, all the above" He fell silent again and continued the way he had been. 

"I'm not sure but I could take a closer look for you. Crack it open and perhaps..."

"NO." the response was quick and final. "There will be no cracking or anything. You are not to touch at all."

"Yes, Sir." Gregory was now very uncomfortable and quickly gathered up his things to go away. 

"Gregory," He called after the German computer genius. Gregory stopped before reaching the door. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I get preoccupied and I forget how intimidating I can be."

"No problem, Sir."

"Does it bother you being up here all alone now that the others have been let go?"

"No…no…Well, a little."

"Sorry, but I had no longer a need for them. You and your skills can still be of use to me. But if this is too much for you just say so and I will make arrangements…"

"No need. I have a wonderful house and town is interesting enough. There is a Wal-Mart."

"It's not Berlin. And it can be tedious staying with these people."

"I understand."

"Good." He turned and went back to the table and Gregory left.

* * *

Dr. Lam sat at her desk. Nothing crucial had happened. All returning SG teams had come back with nothing worse than a few bruises and scrapes. News was that the Ori had taken another three worlds, two converted one destroyed. It was heart wrenching to think of all those worlds now occupied. After all that had happened trying to free them from the Goa'uld now this.

"Knock, Knock…"

"Hello, General." Lam looked up from her papers and rubbed her eyes. 

"You look tired." Landry commented. In the time since they both came to the SGC their relationship had thawed out a bit. Still there was a part of him that wished he could be closer to her.

"That's, alright General I'm…"

"Please, let's put the titles aside." Hank was tired of this. 

"Okay," Lam's lips went thin. "I haven't been sleeping well. News of what is going on out there…well you know."

"Yah, well we've been having excitement here as well." Landry said thinking about Area 51. 

"Yah, and about that, I've been going over Mr. Fin's test results."

"What have you found? He isn't part wraith is he?" Hank meant it as a joke but there was always the possibility especially after what happened to Col. Sheppard. 

"He is perfect." Lam stated just like that with a kind of whisper like it was secret. "There is nothing wrong with him. Physically he is as healthy as a Jaffa still using a symbiote. Even better in some areas. He can see better than 20/20 more like 20/10. Hearing is above average. Blood pressure normal, cholesterol normal, everything is either normal or better. There are no traces of disease in his body, like he has never been sick a day in his life."

"Wow that is impressive judging by the way you sound."

"But it isn't possible. Dr. Carson Becket at Atlantis did similar tests on a woman who turned out to be an Ancient. Well barring Mr. Fin from turning into a ball of light he is too healthy. The human body isn't this strong; life is more fail than this. Put all this together and you get someone who isn't human anymore."

"And all this can be attributed to the drug in his system?" Landry asked.

"There is no way to prove it without significantly more testing. Brownlow's body had almost none of it in him compared to Fin. But Fin said in his interrogation that Brownlow had stopped using the drug. But then why was it in his system at all? Why hadn't it metabolized? There are so many unanswered questions."

"Mr. Fin said the wraith gave him this drug, a supply of it. What if you had that?"

"We would have to run tests, control groups, studies. It would take time and more than just me."

"I can see the IOW getting behind this." Landry rested his chin in his hands in contemplation. "This could be a cure for cancer or AIDS. Be nice if we could bring something back to earth that can be used for the average man."

Lam smiled, "That would be a nice idea. But impractical. Here," she showed her Father the results on a chart and he looked up at her puzzled. "They are telomeres. And Mr. Fins are as long as a 10 year olds. That is not possible. It doesn't happen. Telomeres get shorter because of age and stress they don't get longer, ever. So how does someone who claims to be over 200 years old have telomeres that he is a child? It is unnatural."

"Wow…" That was all Landry could say.

* * *

Cave in West Virginia:

He sat on a wood bench looking at a assortment of texts that were nearly a 1000 years old. He brought them with him from Brittan after he and Merlin left each other's company. They were written in ancient and many other languages. He had been studying them for hours. What could make this work? What could fix this? He had learned a lot over the centuries but nothing had been like this. All his teachers had taught him magic and energy. He had learned about the body and how vessels and blood worked to keep a man alive. But what could fix something that was not alive on its own. Only one being he had ever met was brought to a life with a spirit equal to that of a man but having its origins in the lifeless materials of the earth. But didn't all beings have their origins in lifeless materials? 

A woman's egg was not alive, a man's seed was not alive only together did they make alive. _Golem, even you I could understand but this…_

_Maybe if I cross this and then, no, no I'm shooting in the dark. I need help but how to get it?_ Then a light went off in his head. The others. The others were in varying degrees of completion and by seeing one he might be able to fill in the gaps with them. 

At that moment the cell phone Ba'al gave him vibrated. He had checked it for bugs and confirmed that the signal was secure so there were no worries with it leading to this cave. He picked it up. "This is the Wraith; I hope I'm talking to Ba'al."

"Yes, indeed you are. I'm sending you some coordinates be there by midnight tomorrow. I'm going to introduce you to some important people."

* * *

Next Day Midnight:

The coordinate led to an empty parking garage in Richmond Virginia. He leaned against a pillar and kept his senses alert. He wore another Brooks Brother's Suite and a trench coat. Under the coat He held a Ninjeto, a sawed off katana, used by ninjas because of its superior prowess to the full katana in close combat. He also had a 9mm Beretta. The noise was awful but sometime you have to deal with that.

He was aware the moment the car came down the street and entered the garage. It was separate from the mainstream. And the distinctive mix of turmoil, rage and pleasure was there. A good indication of any Goa'uld and host. A limousine turned the corner and came down the ramp to pull up in front of Him. The Window came down and Ba'al stuck his head out. "Welcome, get in."

He went around the back and entered the limousine. The seats were absurdly comfortable. He closed the door and the car started to move. Ba'al was dressed in a stylishly dark suit with pin stripes and a power tie. "Here." Ba'al opened a small bar and pored himself and his guest a drink from a bottle. Scotch.

He sipped it. "It is very good, and expensive."

Ba'al grinned. "I love the best."

"Question," he sat back in the nice leather seat. "How do I know you are the original Ba'al?"

"Does it matter?" Ba'al countered. "Am I any less than the original if indeed I'm not him?"

"Good answer."

They sat and enjoyed the ride as the limousine drove on. 

It took about an hour before He realized they were slowing down to a stop. They were in front of a hotel but he couldn't read the name from his vantage point. "Come on." Ba'al said and got out of the car when the door was opened. He followed and they walked into the Hotel lobby together. 

He scanned the area for any threat or aggressive intentions other than Ba'al's and he found them. They were at a distance, at least several floors above them. The strain from all this searching was beginning to wear on his mind and his temples started feeling pressure. "Are you alright?"Ba'al asked. 

"I'm fine." He said and followed Ba'al into an elevator. "You have not said who I'm meeting." Ba'al pressed the button for the top floor.

"Just some other members of the Trust." 

"Goa'uld like you?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Not really. I and Seth were able to exist in the same world together. We even shook hands once or twice."

"Oh that is good. I didn't know you knew Seth. He disappeared long ago."

"He was hiding from you."

"That is true; we system lords can be a bit…"

"Sadistic." He supplied.

"I was going to say serious."

"Ha, ha, ha…" he laughed in a low tone. "Ba'al you are a funny guy, you are indeed." The elevator opened. "By the way how is Calisto?"

"She will live. We got her to a sarcophagus and she is fine. Doesn't have a lot of nice things to say about you though." Did you have to feed on her?" It was a rhetorical question.

They entered a spacious apartment like suite. There were several people all well dressed. They were discussing different things but all fell silent when Ba'al and He entered. "Everyone, it is our old friend. I'm sure you remember T…"

"Let's go with Bill for now."

Ba'al shrugged, "Bill."

That evening progressed with Him sharing a drink with several Goa'uld and discussing politics and future intentions. Surprising enough there was also a great deal of interest in off world activities. If He had not been surrounded by Goa'uld He might have had a good time. 

One older man or the host was instantly familiar. "Hello Mr. Vice President." He said to a very much alive Robert Kinsey.

"It is just Denwen," the former politician said in the typical Goa'uld voice. 

"The fiery Serpent," He acknowledged.

"Sorry, I'm late." A feminine voice came from the door as it opened and shut. A striking woman came in wearing an evening gown and looking most elegant. "Some dinner parties run late but the senator has been placated."

"Excellent," Ba'al said. "Bill, allow me to introduce you to…"

"Heret-Kau," the woman offered her hand and He accepted it and brought it to his lips to give it a light kiss. 

"She who is above Spirits," He said. "You look familiar, have we met before? I'm sure I would remember a face as lovely as yours."

"Perhaps you read something about my host, though it has been several years since the name was used…" The eyes flashed. "She used to be Janet Fraiser."

* * *

Note: Well what do you think? Hope not too much a lot of info happened, new names and such. Bringing Janet back was a tough decision but it helps with something else I wanted to do later. It will make sense later. And more explanations are to come. I hope this was clear but I'm going to say it again, that Bill has several caves like Merlin's in England. He made them after he and Merlin had their separation which I hope it has been hinted at was not on the best of terms. So let me know what you think, and there will be more to come with how he got that pipe that he used to attack Area 51 and the cape and etc. Julius will also be a character that we will see at least once more in memory.


	3. Start building a Team

Chapter 3

An old plantation estate in New Orleans (State of high disrepair):

He sat in what had been and was again his study. What books that still adorned the shelves had been destroyed by time and the elements. The floor was filthy and in places it had a dangerous give threatening to break. The upstairs had been even worse. No way to tell if the War Between the States had done the damage or possibly even the Hurricane, or maybe both. Sad how lovely things pass and decay.

He sat in a wood rocking chair that had miraculously survived and listened to the sounds of the Southern night. The old oak desk was still here. It two had survived but the edges had been destroyed and most of the carvings that had decorated it had also deteriorated into something unrecognizable. And some of the drawers had been warped so they were difficult to open and close.

He rocked back and forth working something in his hands. An ivory pipe was in his left hand and he was stuffing the tobacco init with the other. Then he lit a match and started puff. Smoking a pipe was far from a habit but sometimes the mood struck him. Cigarettes were disgusting and smelled putrid but he did like the smell of the pipe, and there was no fear of lung disease. He recalled how gentlemen would gather and enjoy themselves over a pot of tobacco. It was all very civilized to memory. But those times were gone and likely to not come again for a very long, long time.

He made a few puffs and smells the aroma, "ah". A lot had happened. He let his mind circulate and go over all that had happened since he had awoken. The things he has learned, the plans he made, the things left to do, not least of which was get those last three Johnny most of all. Alice Kinsey's face surfaced in his memory. It was followed by her grandfather, Denwen, as he was now addressed. Then the Dr. Frasier resurrected from the dead, Heret-Kau. Old names with new faces. From what He had read Kinsey probably disserved his fate but the poor doctor was a regretful situation.

Despite what many thought He had never hated the Goa'uld. They had just been the enemy, opponents to be fought. They did despicable and god awful things but where they any different from what he had done or still would do. It was too easy to see the differences and assume that made one naturally superior and in the right. Such thinking led to bad places. But regardless of the philosophy He still did not want them on this world. One of the main reasons was because He knew they had the capacity to be better. The Tok'Ra had been living proof that the Goa'uld were capable of change. They _chose_ not to. They chose to be masters over unwilling hosts to force others to live unnatural lives to suit their own ends and offer nothing in return for the sacrifice; no balance.

That led him to think about Seth. Seth, the Goa'uld that had stayed behind when Ra ran. He had chased Seth for years and they had done battle many times. Seth always managed to slip away leaving so many of his slaves, pawns and fools dead in his wake. And then they were compelled to make terms by the others. The non aggression packed they all made. Seth had sworn never to take a host that still held individual sentience and He would let Seth live without interference and build his new religion without attack. It had been a good deal. Let fools join the religion; it cost nothing to let an idiot give up choice.

For centuries it had worked out. He chuckled to himself. Seth must have gotten cocky in those two hundred years He had been sleeping. He could imagine the Goa'uld laughing that his old enemy had been done in by his own retainer. Without the constant threat of reprisal should Seth break the accord the Goa'uld would have become lax and lazy, over confidant as his kind were prone to. And the humans killed him. Or more precisely this Col. Carter who now commanded the Lost City of Atlantis had killed him. A not so dramatic climax for a being that survived nearly five thousand years. _Half of my own life span._

He reflected on the mistakes he had made. In hind sight it probably was not such a good idea to contact Dr. Jackson like he had. He had not taken the time to plan for the response. The men of hold had been accepting of Him as another aspect of nature, or a god, or even just as another man that had some differences. Washington and Adams had known He was different but they didn't see a monster but another man devoted to their common cause, an ally. But these humans did not think in those terms. They saw him as an alien enemy. Not as a pilgrim to this world but an invader. And Alice and Eric paid the price for His jumping into a world he had yet to understand.

A brief episode of self evaluation fallowed. Lessons learned; humans not so gullible anymore; but those not yet predisposed to hate Him for what he is would still be open. Battle has changed; rapid assault is possible from a distance. He had been unwilling to give up close combat where he had the advantage of speed and strength, but he would learn. These new guns and grenades, and explosives were distasteful but they were the weapons of today.

There was the age old reminder of His own limitations. He was a survivor first and foremost; not a protector. Many had fallen and He moved on. He looked at his unencumbered hand, at the slit that allowed him to feed. It was both a weakness and strength. It kept him in a state of hunger but when he needed it he could take life to save his own and there was nothing; nothing that he couldn't heal from, save instant death which had yet to come. But even if He could survive those around him could not, and ultimately he was powerless to save them.

Now he sat here in a relic that should be condemned planning how to proceed. He had given up on the Stargate Program. For now his intention would be on the Trust and how He might take it from its Goa'uld masters. Murdering them all would work. That might get rid of them but the Trust and its resources and connections would be out of his reach. Money would only buy so much, he needed loyalty. Trust had that. Spies, soldiers, political connections, financial backers; all were within the already existing network of the Trust. He needed to be one of them, at least for a time. How they were organized, where did the Goa'uld hide and how did their unwitting human agents communicate. Passwords and codes would be important. The Goa'uld had infiltrated without leaving a sign of the change in command, so must his takeover also be seamless to the agents and cells. If they were to learn that they were taking orders from an Alien then they would no doubt revolt and go rogue and then be useless.

He had the money to fund any sort of operations he wanted on his own. That would be necessary but how to hide his activities from the spies the Trust would naturally have watching him whenever he was on "official" business. He would need to hide or better yet have someone else do his bidding while he kept the Trust's attention. He thought back to the lab in Pennsylvania. That would be useful if he could fix it. Who else? He flashed on Heret-Kau's face. Fraiser. What better motivation for a person than to save one's parent from enslavement. He had read about a girl, like him an immigrant to this world but also an experiment of the Goa'uld Nirrti. The young woman might still have locked away some of those abilities which would make her both useful and interesting in the least.

He set his pipe down. It was time to go back up north and do some more research.

* * *

Massachusetts Institute of Technology: (3 months later)

"Well done, Mr. O'Neill," Professor Hashman said handing a young dark haired man a paper with a big red A on it. "Your work has much improved since last semester."

"Thank you, Sir." The young man replied.

He took his paper and started heading out of the classroom. "Hey, Jack." A blond girl called after him. She ran up to him. "Hey,"

"Hi, Sarah." Jack said. He was perfectly at ease. She was blushing a bit.

"Um…" she seemed uncertain for a moment and smiled trying to hide it. "Would you like to get a cup of coffee or something? My last class is over at 3:15 and…"

Jack grinned and took pity on her, "Cool. See ya at 3:20." He then kept walking, very cool.

* * *

No one took notice of the figure standing just inside the doorway of an empty classroom. He watched intently the interaction. He wore casual cloths, jeans, brown leather shoes, and a hoody, dark red with HARVARD on the front. The hood was not pulled up but the figure wore a minnetonka hat and concealed his eyes behind a pair of ray-ban sunglasses.

He watched intently as the confident young man spoke with the young lady and moved past her. He had heard every word. His eyes invisibly followed the young man. When he was sufficiently past the figure left his place to follow. He kept a discrete distance and fallowed the young man to his dorm room. He stopped outside the door and stepped back and turned to go back to the common area. There was a coffee shop there.

He ordered a hot chocolate, and a "low calorie" scone with some grape jelly. He found a table to the side somewhere and sat to wait. Sparing a glance at his watch, 1:35. He was very patent. People passed. Some got coffee and moved on other lingered and then left. He stayed put.

The young lady showed up earlier than 3:15. He focused his attention on her. She was pretty, long blond hair, a nice figure. She had that lip gloss that so many young women wore. She also wore a great deal of make-up. Personally he thought she would look better with just a little toner or base or whatever it was called that just covered some small blemishes. The color on her cheeks was a bit much, but call it fashion. _Goodly women do not paint their faces_…He remembered a pastor who would criticize young ladies for powdering their faces before going to a party. _Good thing you are dead old man or you be going insane at this world, ha_.

Then the object of his interest arrived. A young 20 year old with short dirty blond hair. He had a thin body but there was muscle there. He was fit. By all records he was also very intelligent. An A average through his high school career and now in his sophomore year he was getting As and Bs. Granted he may not be world scientist material yet but he could be an impressive engineer.

The clone of Jack O'Neill would be a good addition to his new organization. Young, strong, intelligent, and a already accepting mind to the greater universe. If he still held the memories of his forbearer than he would also be a capable fighter, a military man. The greater question was would he follow orders from an alien?

Now the young man was just like all the other humans. They saw him as what he was but their sense of urgency that normally would register what their eyes told them was dampened. O'Neill had never seen Him before or anything like him so he was just as easily affected. If He reveled Himself to O'Neill and the young man refused then He would become a liability. Then the young man would have to be dealt with. Kidnapping him and keeping him someplace would be a temporary solution but eventually someone would notice he is gone.

He watched the two young people converse and drink coffee. He looked at his watch. 3:45. Ba'al said he wanted to meet with Him the next day and then He would be sent on a mission for the Trust. If he wanted to recruit the boy he needed to do it tonight or wait an undetermined time.

He waited for the courtship ritual to end. He knew it wasn't really a courtship; for one thing the Young Mr. O'Neill did not deliver his intentions in any form of declaration, written or otherwise. When did chaperoning go out of style too? With all the young people fornicating all the time you would think their parents would be scared to death of illegitimate children, fall of the family name etc. But people were not so interested in society's well being anymore. Just another thing lost to time.

O'Neill finished his meeting with the young lady at 4:30. He left her at the table claiming he needed to go to the library. He got up to fallow the young man. He started to venture closer just to see if those years of training were still prominent in the boy. He could have slipped all the way into civilian life and no long felt the natural urge to watch his backside.

O'Neill walked past the library instead of to it. A small smile came to his lips. He could sense the change in O'Neill's mind. He had been exposed. _Good_.

O'Neill started heading towards a more populated area. So instead of confronting Him the young man was going to disappear in a crowd. _Good idea. Let's play_.

* * *

O'Neill moved into the stream of students still going to class. He turned just enough to see who was fallowing him. It was a guy in a HARVARD sweat shirt. He couldn't make out much else except the cowboy hat. A pedestrian crossed his path blocking his view then the stranger was gone. _Where did he go?_

He fallowed a stream of students into one of the class buildings. There he turned off going down the steps instead of up. He went into the hall that had all the computer labs, and went into a open but dark classroom. There he waited. He held his head against door and locked it staying perfectly silent. The hall had been disserted earlier because all computer labs ended at 2:00 and didn't start up again until 6:00 for night classes.

There was an audible sound of someone walking down the silent hall. Step, step, step; the sound was slow as if someone was looking for something. Jack cursed that he didn't have a gun but…college students didn't carry 9mm. The steps stopped very close to where he had ducked in. Jack held his breath. The steps moved on; step, step, step, growing ever fainter. Jack slowly and as quietly as he could opened the door and looked out. Down the hall he saw a door swing shut. He quickly ran back the way he came and back outside. He could merge with any student groups and hide again.

Once he was back outside and surrounded by people Jack reached for his cell phone. This wasn't some normal guy. That was clear enough. Who was he going to call? He figured he could call the cops, if it was more serious he could call the SGC later. He dilled first three numbers in when someone whispered into his ear.

"Hello, Colonel O'Neill,"

Jake jumped. The stranger was right next to him. Out of reflex he took a swing at the guy. The stranger stepped back and bumped into another person who yelled out "Hay". Jack was going to go in and take another swing when the guy put up his hands in a 'hold it' gesture.

"Hold on, Mr. O'Neill…"

Jack stopped for just a moment. He still held up his guard. "Who the hell are you?"

The other students were taking some notice of the two guys looking like they were going to fight.

"Can we take this somewhere else? People are staring."

"NO!" O'Neill stated.

"Well I don't like having a audience." The stranger stated in return.

And that was how the two of them where. They stared at each other. It must have only been a minute but it felt longer. O'Neill felt the urge to break the standoff. "I'll call the cops."

"Go ahead, I'll run away and come back later…while you sleep." The stranger smiled. There was something very unnerving about that smile. _What was wrong with it? _"Come on, kid. You impressed me I'll buy you a drink and we can talk."

"Yah, right." Jack mocked back. His guard went down. If the guy was going to attack He would have done it now. "Besides I'm under aged."

"Does that really stop you?" the guy asked and tilted his head to the side inquisitively like he really wanted to know.

"Ah…" O'Neill was speechless.

"Come on, what do you have to lose?"

* * *

Jack sat on a bar stool in a bar off campus that catered to the students. The guy for the first time since Jack had come to school didn't card him. The stranger sat next to him.

"Well, Mr. O'Neill, how has school been?" the stranger started off the conversation.

"How about you cut the chitchat and get to who you are why you're here?" Jack said in a sarcastic tone and took a sip of his beer.

The stranger stared at him but Jack couldn't be certain with the sunglasses still on. The white hair that fell out of the stranger's hat when he took it off was something different. The stranger pushed his lips together as if considering something. "How do you drink that swill? I got to tell you out of everything that has gotten worse in the last 200 years its beer. Only now there is more variety."

Jack took a good hard look at the guy. The last 200 years? "What are you?"

The guy answered instantly without any hesitation. "A traveler like you on the road through this amazing thing called life."

"Oh you are a comedian."

"Ha, ha. No I'm not but I'm told I have a twisted sense of humor. But few people are willingly to tell me the truth these days."

"Why is that?"

"They are afraid I might eat them."

"Okay, thanks for the beer but his is strange." O'Neill got up off the bar stool.

"Hold on, Mr. O'Neill." The stranger held out his arm blocking Jacks immediate line of escape. "Sit for a second. You might like what I have to tell you."

For some odd reason Jack didn't keep walking. He couldn't tell why. Since he couldn't move forward he decided to sit back down and finish his beer. "Okay, what?"

"Do you miss working at the SGC?"

Jack looked from side to side. "Don't know what you are talking about?"

"It's okay, I would know if we were being watched. Call it a sixth sense."

Jack took another hard look at him. _Okay take a gamble_. "Alright. Yah I miss it."

"What do you miss most?" The stranger returned the look with a blank expression on his face. His eyes were still covered by the sunglasses but his mouth was in a firm straight line.

Jack let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I don't know. All of it. Going through the gate seeing the galaxy."

"What about the people?" the strange asked.

"Is there a point to this?" The stranger gave no answer. "yah, I miss Carter and Daniel and Teal'c."

"What if you had the chance to feel that kind of bond with a team again? Would you take it? If offered a chance to go through the gate again would you go?"

"Are you NID or something? What are you offering?"

"I'm a solder. I have a plan to get the Goa'uld off of our planet but I cannot do it alone. I need the help of warriors who will make my cause their own and are willing to do what is necessary to win with both honor and decisiveness. I think you might have those qualities. What do you think?"

"Uh, you're nuts. The SGC would never let the Goa'uld get a foothold on earth they…"

"Sorry to interrupt but you haven't been the loop in some time. What if I told you there was more than just the SGC now? There is the international oversight committee, an off world base in another galaxy, an ancient outpost in Antarctica; and lots, lots more."

Jack didn't have an answer. He had told…the 'real' O'Neill that he was different and they both agreed with would be too weird to keep in touch. And he wasn't in the military anymore; he hadn't heard anything for years. He just kept his mouth shut not wanting to admit that he missed it all and that thinking about it only made him realize he had an empty feeling where…where his job and team and old life used to be. But is also hurt because he had to accept that it never happened to him. He had been born in a lab on board an alien ship. He never did any of the things that made him proud until five years ago.

The stranger looked at him and gave a sympathetic smile. "It's alright. I sometimes feel the same way when thinking about my old life. You learn to live with it. But since you are a new man, and a new life, why not try and get back some of those things that made your life full? Make some new memories, new bonds."

"What are you offering…specifically?"

"I'm offering you a job. But it will be one of those jobs you do not put on any résumé. This is an opportunity for you to get back into the fight and I can promise you that the people you work with will see you as the unique individual you are, not a copy of another man."

That hit a nerve in Jack. Another reason he had severed all contact with that other life was because he knew he would always be seen as less than a full human, less than or original O'Neill. Jack didn't answer right away but at the same time he knew he was going to say yes. This was who he was, how could he pass it up. "Okay, what do I have to do?"

"You will have to put your education on suspension for a while." He reached into his shirt and pulled out a note of line paper. On it was an address up north in Pennsylvania. "I have to go and do something else for a while. You will have to leave by the end of the week and go to this address. There you will find someone who will be waiting for you. He will set you up. When I finish some other business I will come and you can ask me whatever you like. Needless to say that you don't tell anyone about this. If you call anyone and let this out some very powerful people will know and all my plans will be for nothing and our fight will be that much harder. And you will be left out of any future plans I might make. Are we clear?"

The guy had a final sound to his voice. "Yah, I get it." Jack said for the first time not being sarcastic but being completely serious. He met the unseen eyes. "If you are on the up and up you can count on me."

"That was what I figured." He offered O'Neill his hand. "I'm a big believer in the value of a man's word. Without that cannot trust anything else about them." The stranger said. Jack took the offered hand and felt it close around and give a tight squeeze. "Welcome to the war, Mr. O'Neill." He put a twenty on the bar and got up and left.

O'Neill for a moment wondered. _What the hell have I signed onto?_

* * *

Note: Hope you all liked it. A lot of talk and self reflection. I think it works. Read, review, enjoy.


	4. Cassandra

Chapter 4

810 AD – England

He rode a large white horse and Julius rode on a dark brown. They were dressed in full battle regalia befitting their ranks as noblemen. They led a small entourage of slaves and carriers behind them.

Julius was still complaining about the horrible sea trip. "I swear, did you have to pick the smallest boat ever built to make the passage. The thing tossed and turned more like my wife…"

"Which one, last wife literally, or are you talking about another life." He interrupted.

"I was referring to Mary." Julius said making a mocking display of offense. "You would insinuate I would speak of any other, my Lord."

"Just checking," He smiled, "Go on with your complaining. I'll be sure to cut your head off in the next poor peasant village we come through."

"You wouldn't dare. Besides, I make sure to cut that fancy tunic you like so much before I go." The two laughed. "Alright, alright, complaining and jolly banter aside why do you feel the need to come back to this dreary island? For all you know that boy was Marcus causing mischief again. Or who knows, maybe Seth is trying to lead you on another goose chase."

"That could be." He responded.

"And…" Julius prompted. "I swear you are either the best or the worst traveling companion I've ever had."

"I do not have anything better to do. My grave had been there for a few thousand years, it will wait and this is interesting. Where is your sense of adventure, man?"

"With my corps during my last adventure." Julius responded.

"When was that anyway?" He asked.

"Oh, about…" Julius didn't get a chance to finish when an arrow flew there the air at him. He leaned to the side just in time to let it go past him and into a slave behind.

"Move to the trees, left!" He bellowed and his horse tor leftward fallowed by Julius. The slaves and servants ran after dropping their loads. A few had weapons and drew them. They made it to cover. The two noblemen ordered everyone to circle up. Normally at this point nobles would take cover in the center but these two stayed mounted outside the circle keeping low to their horses' backs.

"I don't see anyone, you?" Julius spoke to his companion.

"I do not detect anyone or see anyone." An arrow flew through the air and hit his mount in the hindquarters. The horse let out a shriek and broke forward in panic. "DAMN HORSE STOP!" The animal threw itself around and dismounted his rider. He rolled on the ground and came up with his sword at 

the ready. Why cannot I find them? His mind worked over all possibilities for these phantom arrows. Unless their attackers were apparitions than this was devil work of some kind. He started moving back to the group when a bellow came from the hills to the right. Men carrying axes, reaper staffs and other knives descended over it. Judging by their attire they were peasants not even proper bandits. He called to Julius and directed him toward the oncoming attack. He then ran to meet them.

Whatever force that was affecting them, hopefully cold blades could still spill warm blood.

* * *

Present day: undisclosed location

The cargo ship hovered in front of a hanger at private air-field. It decloked. The pilot slowly brought the ship in as the doors opened wide to receive it. His commander patted him on the shoulder. "Well done, you are becoming an excellent pilot. You have improved a great deal since we first started."

"Thank you, Sir." The pilot responded. His new commander made him nervous.

"Looks like the Director has come to greet us." The commander moved to the rear of the cargo ship.

Ba'al walked through some doors. He watched the cargo ship land. The side opened and his newest agent exited. The agent ran his hand through his long white hair and smiled. "Hello, Sir."

"It went well I assume." Ba'al stated instead of questioned.

"Of course," he held up a small case. "For you inspection. All the new Ori movements for the last 10 months. The," for a moment he looked sheepish, "- other Ba'al has a nice set up. He inserted me right where I needed to be. Oh and I took care of that annoying problem with that local Jaffa leader."

"You did. Well thank you." Ba'al took the case. "And I have something for you."

"Really," He asked as they walked out of the hanger.

Another Agent, a Goa'uld, was waiting to take the rest of the team and debrief them. The two of them walked side by side as Ba'al elaborated. "In the past 3 months since you joined us our specs have just been improving. Your field work is impeccable, and might I say my," he also smiled somewhat sheepishly, "_I_ have had some great strides with my new empire."

"I try, and a few trouble makers here and there are not a great difficulty and…I don't waste anything." He flexed his hands.

"Good, but I hope you are not too full." He walked to his limo. Ba'al opened the door and gestured for Bill to get in first. He stretched his senses out and picked up someone in the car. He cautiously got in. Ba'al fallowed and closed the door. "How do you like your reward?" Ba'al asked and chuckled.

"Very much…" He reached over and patted the former southern slave on the cheek. "Hello, Jim. Oh but I heard you have a new name, Mr. Fin." He smiled and joined in Ba'al's chuckling.

* * *

Farm in Kansas:

Young Jack O'Neill woke up and stretched in his bed. The main house was large and spacious, especially his room. He got up did 30 push-ups and got dressed. Going down stairs he made a B-line to the kitchen. He found a bowl and poured some cornflakes and milk. He sat at the counter to eat.

"Good Morning Campers,"

Jack jumped off the stool he had been sitting and spat his cornflakes out. He spun around and stared at…himself, well an older version of himself…technically a big younger than he remembered himself but still himself. "Damn-it. Do you have to do that every morning? I swear I'm going to put a bell around your neck or something."

"What put you in a foul mood?" The other Jack O'Neill asked loosing the happy tone.

"Nothing..." O'Neill went back to eating his cereal. There was strong sense of discomfort in the room now. Both of the O'Neill's were clearly uncomfortable around each other. It had been this way from the start when young Jack was picked up at the bus stop by _older_ Jack.

* * *

Greyhound bus stop: one week ago

Jack got off the bus in Pennsylvania. He went to the back to collect his bags. He grabbed his stuff, two large duffle bags and carried them around the back of the bus. _So where is my ride?_

"Hey," Jack turned a dark blue MBW with tinted windows was off to the side. Jack couldn't see the drive yelling from inside the car. "Yah, you, Jack, come on lets go."

Jack tentatively carried his stuff to the car. The trunk popped open. He loaded his stuff into the trunk and moved to the passenger side. The door was open. He looked in and his moth dropped. He was looking at himself.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," the other guy said, in Jack's voice. Jack didn't move.

"Hey, guy, I know you haven't expected this, but think how it is from my side. Now come on and get it. I'll take you to the air-port."

"Airport?" Jack echoed, "I just got here."

"Yah, I know but the Boss left instructions. You come here and we both go to the new base."

Jack didn't get into the car yet. "Who are you first?"

"I'm Jack, that's your name too right." It wasn't a question. "Look, Jack, I know this is strange, it is, but you came all this way what is a little farther?" He looked into Jack's eyes, the same eyes as his.

Jack let out a sigh and got into the car. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Current day: State of Wyoming Community College

He waited outside a class building. Her schedule said that she should be coming out of this door any minute now. He waited. People kept coming in and out. _Where is this girl_? He looks at his watch, 15 minutes late. _What, did she not show up for class or something_? This was the second class he tried to catch her coming out of but she still hadn't made an appearance. She wasn't at her home. _Did she have a lover that she was staying with_?

After 30 minutes of waiting he gave up. Okay this isn't working. If she can't keep a schedule than maybe she isn't worth recruiting. He drove back to the house of his intended target. If he had to play the waiting game he would. He was afraid to ask questions. The last thing he wanted was to let someone know he was looking for this girl. Just find her. That was all he wanted then work his way from there. There were muffled noises coming from his trunk. He ignored them. He drove past the house and parked the car in an isolated location and walked back to the neighborhood. It was easy to climb up into a tree and be concealed in the leaves. Now he would just wait.

It wasn't till 4:00 the next morning when a car pulled up and a young woman who was completely inebriated stumbled out and fell down in her front lawn. He watched as she lied face down in the uncut grass. It was about 5 minutes before she got up and went inside. Not the most impressive person He had ever seen.

He was able to jump from the top of the tree to the roof without making a sound, or much of one. He crouched and lowly made his way to the back. He kept his sense open for anything the hinted something was a threat. No, only one person was inside and her mind was…unbalanced. _Drugs_.

He hopped down to the back patio where he was hidden from prying eyes by the fence also in need of repair. The back door was surprisingly unlocked. Well not surprising given the nice neighborhood and the occupant was a slob. The house looked like a wreck from the inside. Dirty unwashed dishes were piled high and the garbage had not been taken out in some time. He made no noise as he moved through the house like a spirit. He saw the young woman passed out on the couch.

Standing straight he turned off the lights and drew the curtains closed. He approached the young woman. In the dark his eyes picked up many details that human eyes would not have. Her face was heavily made up, and she reeked of alcohol and smoke. Her cloths barley covered her body and she looked like she hadn't eaten well in some time. He looked over her. Unimpressive.

He reached his hand down and pulled some hair away from her face. She would have been so pretty if she wasn't so…damaged. He thought it over. If she disagreed, he could leave her thinking it was all a dream. If she agreed such a person would not be missed, she was already self destructive, someone had to know this and if there was any investigation that person would say she was a self destructive individual and probably disappeared on her own.

He gave her head a little shake. "Wake up, Young Lady. Wake up." He tried to be as gentile and soft in voice as he could. "Young lady, wake up."

"Hm…go away…"

He stopped. _A stranger wakes you up in your own home and you just say go away_…

* * *

Cassandra Fraiser woke up in a bed. Been a while since that happened. She flopped over. Wow she was in her own bed. She looked under the covers, she was in a nightgown. Her mind was a bit fuzzy then, blinding pain was in her head. She just fell back into the pillow, her hangover was miserable and she just braised against it. She laid there in misery till she realized that she was not alone.

Despite how painful it was she looked up from her bed and across the room sitting in a mettle fold out chair was a man she had never seen before. He was reading a book…a pink book with a hello kitty on the front… "That's my diary!" The outburst cost her another jolt of pain in her head for moving and in her ears from the noise.

The man looked up and closed the book. "Yes, it is," he confirmed and set the book down on the floor. He had several bottles of water next to the chair and picked one up and twisted the top. "I believe some water might help with your head, young lady." He got up out of the chair and came to her bed side. He offered her the bottle.

She took it and guzzled down the liquid. "Hah," she breathed through her mouth. "Who are you any way…why you in my house?" If she was disturbed for afraid she didn't show it.

He looked down at her. "At the moment looking after you. You fell face first into the lawn then the couch. I felt that sleeping in that costume for lack of a better description was not the best way to spend a night."

Cassandra's eyes opened with realization, she looked under the covers again, the nightgown… "You undressed me…you pervert…" she tried to slap him but he was already out of range and sitting back in his chair. And the pain of such movements was more than Cassandra could bear.

"Yes, I did. And bathed you, and chained your sheets, they were most…" he made a face, "pungent. When was the last time you did your own laundry?"

"What's it to you…you…" she couldn't finish because of the pain in her head.

"Nothing much, but I like to get to know people before I make them offers. I have made some mistakes of late in regards to personnel and people I place my trust in." He smiled. "I wonder, how often to you wake up with such a 'hangover' I believe the word is?"

"None of your business." She bit it out. "You saw me naked…"

"Don't worry, I didn't take your virtue. Something hints that that was already lost." He sounded smug. He was goading her. But there was no response. Either she didn't care or it went right over her head. _Why am I considering her again_? "Some more water?"

They spent the morning like that. Cassandra too weak to get out of bed and Him being patronizing and asking questions. Cassandra answered only a few.

"Well, it is about lunch time. Why don't I fix you something to eat and then we talk about your future?" he stood up.

"Oh, God you are one of those guys…"

"What guys do you refer to." He asked unperturbed.

"One of those 'you have a future, don't throw it away,' guys. I don't need to hear any more of that crap."

"I agree, and you are both right and wrong. I'll make something then we will talk more." He turned and walked out. Cassandra looked to see if He was gone. When she saw he was she reached for the phone on her night stand. She got it to her ear and was about to dial when she realized there was no signal. She looked at the phone. The cord that plugged into the wall was gone…

* * *

Lunch was just basic PB&J. "Sorry but you did not have much." He apologized and bit into his sandwich. He had toasted the bread. Cassandra looked at the bread, it was practically charred. "I should have asked if you like toast."

"I like toast just not charcoal." Despite it she bit into the sandwich and chewed. "So…what's your…deal." She spoke with her mouth full of goo.

He swallowed and took a sip from his own bottle of water. "I'm here looking for people to help me in a venture." He pointed at her. "You had been a person of interest to me."

"Had been?" Cassandra echoed him.

"Yes, 'had been', I have no need for people who get drunk on a regular basis."

"Than what are you doing here?" Cassandra asked. Her head was feeling a bit better.

"What do you know of the happenings in StarGate Command?" He looked at her with a blank yet serious face.

Cassandra was too shocked to respond. It was several moments before she could think of something to say, "What?"

"I know of your history, Miss Fraiser." He leaned back and spoke as if he was reciting something from a file. "Cassandra Fraiser, adopted daughter of Janet Frasier…only child…age 23…goes to community college…closest family friend, Samantha Carter…has been attending private and group counseling since mothers presumed death…" He stopped. "Do I need to go on?"

"Who the hell are you?" Cassandra spoke in a whisper…then she caught the word he used when talking about her mother, "presumed death…what are you talking about?!"

He looked unfazed buy her change in demeanor from someone not completely there to being almost psychotically attentive. If she wasn't still in pain from the hangover she might have lunged for him. "I am an individual who at present is working for the TRUST. Do you know what that is?" Cassandra just looked blankly at him. "I'll explain. It is an organization that is made up of former NID agents, as well as military personnel who wanted to take a more 'aggressive' stand against the Goa'uld. Unfortunately they were infiltrated by the very enemy they sought to fight now their leadership is controlled by the Goa'uld. Many of their operatives and agents, in key places of the government either do not know or do not care about these unproven roomers. They have considerable financial backing from both private companies and small militant countries. Primarily the Goa'uld share the same intention as the agents themselves did, protect earth. This is of course more to do with the Goa'uld considering earth to be their new home world rather than any care for its people."

He stopped to see if she was taking all this in. "What does this have to do with my mother?" she said so low it could have been a whisper.

He continued to look completely serious yet show no emotion what so ever. "Janet Fraiser, was shot by a staff weapon on an alien planet. She was brought back through the stargate and declared dead. It is on record that she was buried and a funeral was performed that was recorded for posterity. What actually happened was a Trust operative acquired the body at the mortuary and replaced it. If you recall your mother had a closed casket funeral. Janet Fraiser was resurrected by use of a sarcophagus that the Trust acquired off world, then her body was implanted with a Goa'uld. With her codes and in depth knowledge of the SGC profiles were generated on almost all SGC personnel of the time. It allowed the Trust to start off larger operations with the confidence they could manipulate the SGC to do what they wanted."

Again He stopped and watched her Reactions. There were many of them. Cassandra's face showed fear, anger, rage, regret, and many other emotions. She had no idea that He was reaching out and sensing everything that was going on in her mind. How her eyes dropped then filled with tears and she silently cried. When she was finally done she looked almost as stone cold as He did. "Do you have any proof? Anything to show me that will keep me from calling the cops and…" she didn't finish, more tears were starting to fall.

"No, the Trust monitors things very carefully. I am only able to go on my own because I insisted on it…and I'm able to literally disappear when I wish."

"Why should…I believe you?" She looked at him hard. "You could be lying."

"I could, but think about this. I'm offering you hope that your mother is still alive and if you come with me, I will make sure you get a chance to save her. And besides, your life here is pathetic anyway. You have nothing to lose, that _you_ consider valuable. Your friends can't be all that important because if they were they wouldn't let you live the way you do. Your support structure is all but gone with Col. Carter off world. You aren't going to school…you get drunk and put on bad make-up. I suspect that this is your way of trying to make the pain stop. The pain of losing your world not once but twice to the Goa'uld. Now do you want to fight back?"

* * *

Note: hope you all liked it. Thanks for the last reviews. The team is almost complete and soon we will get some more action. There is one more character I want to bring back and at least one more memory from the 800s. Enjoy.


	5. Will you serve?

Chapter 5

810 – England

They stood over bodies, many, many bodies. Julius took count of how many of their servants had survived. Unfortunately only three had made it without injury, another five wear too badly hurt to move, and the rest were dead. He wiped his blade on the shirt of a dead peasant.

"They must have been mad, or possessed." Julius said coming up from behind Him. "I don't remember the last time mere villagers fought so hard against armored men on horseback."

"It was only us on horseback and with armor." He reminded Julius.

"Still we did away with them, they should have known that." The young man let his head sag. "I enjoy being on the winning side as much as anyone but this was senseless. There was something wrong with these people."

"That we agree on."

"Did you sense anything," Julius asked as He went back to examine the wounded.

"No, that is what troubles me. I should have known they were coming long before we saw them." He knelt by one of their wounded men. He had taken a blacksmith's hammer to the ribs, they were destroyed. The man was moaning in agony begging to see his son. "Shhh, your boy will be taken care of." The man kept moaning. He placed both his hands on either side of the man's head and gave a sudden twist, an audible crack rang.

He got up and moved to the next one. "We should have left one of them alive to be questioned…" he looked at the others. One might live but the others had already lost too much blood, they had gone numb and would soon be gone on their own. He over saw the other men still able to function in helping the wounded be comfortable. No sense leaving them to suffer since they would die quickly.

Julius started walking among the dead; his head bent low in a mix of grief and shame. The battle frenzy that had taken him had gone leaving the man to remember all the wars and bodies that he has left through the years.

"No sense morning them. They attacked us…for whatever reason, it is still justifiable slaughter." He spoke to his companion.

"Do you really feel nothing," Julius looked up and then lifted a body of a young boy, no more than 13 winters old.

He looked at the dead boy's face. "I do not take any more pleasure in death than you, Julius. But I will not trifle over it. I rather find out what motivated such a wasteful assault against us." His voice was deadly calm.

He turned away and lifted a fallen slave who had died defending their belongings. "Loyal servant," he whispered over the body, "go to the good God and may he welcome you for your devout serves." He then dragged the body to lay with the other dead slaves. It would be only Christian to bury them.

He was saying prayers over the rest of the bodies when he heard a sound. He remained perfectly still. "Julius, did you hear that?"

"What?" Julius walked over to his side. "I hear nothing."

He looked around slowly. His pupils contracted into the thin slits as he focused. Nothing, nothing that could be seen at least.

There was the sound again, like a whisper just on the edge of his hearing. He turned his head to the right but there was nothing. "Do you truly hear nothing?"

"No, I hear nothing accept you and I breathing. But if you do hear something than it is here." Julius had more than enough confidence in his companion's senses.

"Julius, leave me a shovel and a horse. Take the rest of the men and keep going. Find a suitable inn and I will find you later."

"Why?"

"Whatever we are facing here is meant for me. It is hiding from my mind's eye and now only to me it speaks. It seems it wishes me alone, or at least us separated. Move as fast as you are able with the men, carry only the essentials. I'll dispose of the rest before I leave."

"Very well, my Lord." Julius got up and gathered the men. "We are leaving…leave those. Get the sacks, only food and water. Good. Let us move out." They were gone down the road in minutes.

He waited silently kneeling over the dead man. He hadn't moved and waited for the whisper. But instead he got a voice. "Well it took you long enough to send him away."

He stood straight and turned around a throwing knife had slipped into his palm from a hidden pocket in his tunic. An old man with a trimmed white beard and a white robe of light stood before him. The apparition glowed with an inner light.

He held the throwing knife ready to let fly. He sniffed at the air – nothing, not a smell nor ora from his mind's eye. His mind raced then it all came together. The cloths, the lack of smell, the deception of his mental gifts...he sheathed his blade. "What do you want Ancient?"

* * *

Unknown road:

He was behind the wheel of his car. Beside him in the passenger seat was the young Cassandra Fraiser. The young woman had been quiet since he loaded her into the car. The only thing she did was give him a look when she heard a thump come from the trunk. He told her to just put her once suitcase into the back seat.

It was approaching noon. The drive had been very silent. He was just fine with the quiet. It was neat driving across the states. Little traffic and a nice country side. Right now he could see trees and hills with the occasional house.

"What are you?" Cassandra asked breaking the silence that had set in hours ago.

He was surprised but kept himself from showing it. His mental powers should still be working. She had never seen him or anything like him before. She should be affected like any human, seeing the physical differences but not being able to make the connections that they were unusual. "What do you mean?"

She turned to look at him. Her eyes were hard and piercing. "You look like a weird retro vampire." She said it flat.

His surprise was compounded by his amusement. _How close she is_. "When did you figure it out?"

"Once you got onto the street and the sun rose. You looked really different in the light."

He was silent. _How, how, how, how_? "You are a very astute young woman."

She didn't look flattered by the compliment. She just sat back into the seat and stared out the window.

After a few moments He decided that he should reward her for putting together he wasn't human. It would be another aspect of her that he would have to examine. Most people would just take note that he looked different once they were enveloped by his mental abilities. But she someone took the information her eyes told her and factored them to the standards of a human. Interesting. "When we get to where we are going I will show you what I am."

She looked at him then turned back to the back seat. She was thinking of what was in the trunk, it didn't take a mind reader to tell that. Silently she sat back in her seat. For a moment he wondered if she was satisfied or feeling like she made a very big mistake.

* * *

SGC:

Dr. Caroline Lam walked into General Landry's office. She was not happy at all. "I was supposed to meet with Mr. Fin today." Her investigation into the strange drug had caught some interest from the Oversight Committee and they had insisted that Mr. Fin as part of his protection deal would submit to examinations and testing by Dr. Lam. "I tried calling the NID but they just give me the run around."

Landry looked at her with sympathy then he took a deep breath. "Sorry, Caroline. This was a big embarrassment for the NID so they are trying to keep it quiet."

"What?" Dr. Lam asked sensing her father's mood.

"Mr. Fin disappeared over 48 hours ago." Landry shrugged. "No sign of him accept a broken window, over 30 floors from the street. No witnesses either."

"The wraith…I mean Bill,"

"That's what the rumors are but there is zero evidence one way or the other."

"Who else would it be?" Caroline sat down in one of the office chairs.

"Who knows?" Landry got up to walk around his desk. "The word about some miracle drug being in the blood of the wraith victims is going around the capital fast. Politicians see money and reelections in it. Any number of things could have made Mr. Fin a target. And let's not forget that Mr. Fin was working for another of the wraith's former… What was the word?"

"Stewards," Dr. Lam supplied the word. "You think the last two broke him out?"

"Or hired someone, private mercenaries and 200 years is a long time to build up an investment portfolio." Landry tried to sound funny but it didn't help. Caroline was really interested in this project. It was the kind of thing that reminded her why she became a doctor, to heal. Now by all the tests a miracle had fallen into their hands, a cure to almost any disease. Now it was gone and what little left of it they had was also running out. The test rat had been taken off the treatment to see if the disease returned. It did not but for some reason their means of storing what they had harvested from Brownlow was showing signs of deterioration. There was no way to keep the stuff before it broke down, not freezing or anything.

That was going to be one of the subjects she interviewed Fin for, how did he and the others store it for 200 years but now she would never get to ask the question. "Damn". She softly said to herself. Landry just nodded. He knew how disappointing this was for her. The wraith was the last one they know who would know about the drug now.

* * *

The next day, early morning:

Jack woke up when he heard the door front door open. He got out of bed and heard voices downstairs. The other Jack was also downstairs. The voices continued then there was a silence. It seems their new boss has finally shown up. He threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He didn't worry about shoes and went down stairs. Once down stairs he saw the guy who had convinced him to come out here but when he saw who He was with his mouth dropped.

He expected to find his mysterious employer with another recruit, not Cassie. She was taller, or maybe he was just shorter. He almost didn't recognize her. She was thin and wow, developed. She would have been pretty if it wasn't for the face that could kill look. She saw him and just looked past him to big Jack who was coming in with a black guy all tied up and gagged. "Jack?" she asked.

"Yes," they both answered in unison. Then they stared at each other. It took a minute before young O'Niel knew she meant the older one. He looked back at her and she just looked confused, still mien but confused.

There was an awkward silence that followed. Their employer seemed oblivious or just ignored how the three of them seemed to feel awkward. He went to the fridge and pulled a can of A&W Root beer from inside. He popped the lid and took a sip. "Ah…" he made a content sound. "Miss Fraiser, there is food in the fridge help yourself."

"Mr. O'Niel," He stood in front of young Jack getting the young man's attention. "How have you been?"

"Uh, fine," Jack replied.

"Good, why don't you join Miss Fraiser for breakfast and O'Niel and I will set the prisoner up in the barn." He then stepped around Jack and took the tied up man from the other Jack O'Niel. "Jack, grab some water and bread for the prisoner." He told the other man as he practically carried the gagged man outside.

Big Jack said Hi to Cassie and got bottled water and some roles from the fridge. He ignored young Jack and followed their boss out the door.

Jack turned back to Cassie very slowly. "Hi…Cassie."

She sat at the counter. She looked him up and down. "Have we met?" She looked at him with a frown on her face. She definitely felt like she knew him but from where? "You're not Jack's son are you?"

"NO!" Jack was surprised and he though possibly offended. "No, I'm…I'm…" he couldn't say it.

"What, you're what." She was obviously impatient.

"I'm Jack O'Niel."

Cassandra looked doubtful. "If you're Jack O'Niel than who was that?" She pointed to the door.

"He…He is also Jack O'Niel." Jack went to the cabinets and got out some cereal and milk from the fridge. "Unless you want something else…" he held up the box and carton.

"No…" she shook her head. Jack went and got two bowls and spoons.

"So you are like a Jack mini-me?" She asked as he pored the cereal.

Jack hated that comparison. He thought of it himself once or twice. Slowly he agreed, "Yah, kind of. An Asgard named Loki cloned your Jack and got me. But Thor did something to the original DNA so I didn't you know grow right."

"And he," She pointed back outside. "He is the original?"

"No," Jack answered.

Cassandra frowned and looked at the bowl…

* * *

He carried Fin into the barn. There was a thick post that he dropped Fin against. Jack was right behind him with the water and bread. He bent down and untied Fin's hands but left the feet bound. Fin immediately pulled the gag from his mouth. He looked like he wanted to scream but he kept his mouth shut. Smart man.

He looked down at Fin and Jack set the food down next to prisoner. Jack got up and stood not sure what to do.

"Come with me Colonel." He said and walked to the far corner of the barn and shut the main door. "How are you, Jack?" he asked in a low voice.

"Fine, Sir." Jack replied. Same answer as the clone. "You know watch TV, talk to mini-me and walk around, then recharge and it all starts over again."

"You are board I take it." He asked with a hint of amusement.

"Uh, kind of and…" he looked guilty, "It is weird with him around here." He referred to young Jack.

"I'm sure you both will adapt." He said. "Go and wait an hour with the others, get to know your new team mate. When they are done eating bring them back here. You are all getting one more chance to leave this before we go too far." He turned and walked back to Fin. It was a dismissal. One thing this guy did well that Jack could tell was make you feel humble.

* * *

23 days after the attack on Area 51

In the Pennsylvania Hideout He had been working for 2 days straight since returning from another Trust Assignment. Finally he was leading missions which meant He was also being trusted with planning. From there he would start learning the networks and how the current leadership controlled their underlings.

Now that he was back this was his main project. The first day was simple review of all the data collected from Area 51. The scientists had learned a great deal but had never really tried applying anything into practical use. When the threat of the replicators came all attention moved from solid materials to nanotechnology. _Probably the only thing that saved you from being taken apart was that they just forgot about you._

What made this one different from the other 3 was for the most part it was still in one peace. The one designed after a female was in better shape but the "brain" for lack of better term was blank. By using that one as an example he was able to scavenge parts from the two others particularly in the neck, and replace fluid lines in the chest. The lines for a lack of better comparison were blood vessels.

He let his head rest in his hands. Gregory came in through the back door. "Sir?"

"Yes," He looked up and saw the clock. "How long have you been out?"

"Not, long." He went through the lab and picked up his lap-top. "Just getting my computer."

He sniffed the air. "Who were you with?" he asked in a knowing voice.

Gregory looked surprised. "Um…Nancy a waitress of the Home and Grill."

"A local?"

"Yah."

"She likes the accent doesn't she?" He smiled. "Enjoy yourself."

"Thank you, Sir." Gregory looked at the table and went another shade whiter.

"Don't tell anyone what you see here. I think that goes without saying." He said observing Gregory.

"Yes…Sir." Gregory quickly left.

He went back to just sitting and thinking about how to get this thing started. In many ways it was so human but at the same time, lifeless as a corps. He thought for a moment of Gollum. Another being that was given life by imperfect beings. He turned out alright but that was magic, this was science. Then a light went off in his head. "Energy is energy is energy weather generated by science or sorcery."

Fortunately He had been trained in the medical arts. It was amazing how much of the design was meant to imitate the human body. The power core was going to be a problem. The fluid acted as both lubricant and conductor. At the moment He was thinking of it like blood, but there was no heart. So how did the fluid pump through the system? It was an accident when he found out it was magnetism. He brought a magnet too close just to see if it would stick out of some idle curiosity since He had nothing better to try. The fluid started turning in a small test tube he had been working on. As the magnet got closer and closer the fluid would turn faster and faster. He had an Idea.

Recalling a device in one of Merlin's labs he thought of a power source. Crystals could be used to generate energy. Unfortunately that device wouldn't help but it gave Him an idea. He grabbed a laptop and logged on to his private email account. To the same address, Gollum had sent a message to him from he sent one out.

_Gollum, I need a favor. Pass along to Marcus that I need a lightning storm, a big one. If he is willing I would also like to purchase from him one of his focusing gems. About five inches in diameter. Thank you._

He typed and sent.

It took a day before a mysterious package appeared in black leather at the front door. On it was a piece of parchment tied with a black ribbon. It had a single line written in modern ball-point pen and blue ink. "You owe me one, Equestrian" he read out loud even though no one was around. He smiled, "Thank you, Markus." He said in a low voice.

It took a day to shape a casing for the gem, it was red like a ruby but had an orange taint in the center. He moved some parts around in the chest and found a way to fit it in. After another day and a half of working it all in and fixing it up he took a day to catch up on some sleep.

Next morning:

"Okay," He said. He made sure Gregory was out with his new lady friend. Gregory was loyal but this would be a little too much even for him. Everything was in place, just had to get a jumpstart. "God, let this work please." He whispered a short prayer.

He had built two large magnets and laced them at the head and foot of the table. They were crud but they would work. He started the energy and they started magnetizing. He watched and waited.

He was a patient man so it didn't bother him that nothing happened. The best things usually were the ones you waited for. Deep down he knew this would work.

It was the next morning when nothing happened. DAMN!

That is it. This time He did not play any games with mixing magical stones with alien technology. He did what could be called an over hall. Just started trading parts out. When he was done, the two damaged units didn't really exist anymore. The one intact one was also no long in any real good shape. He switched the battery module out and now he was just going try anything to make it go.

He channeled electricity into it, tried batteries, tried heat, tried several types of radiation and that cost him a lot. He had to drop the project for another two days when Ba'al called with another assignment. He decided to do it the old-fashioned way, slash and burn just to finish quick. Ba'al didn't complain. It wasn't till he came up with a system based on naqida generated energy plugged directly into the core of the power-pack did Jack O'Niel open his eyes and say, "Where am I?"

* * *

Now: In Barn

The three companions entered the barn. Their new leader stood in the middle of the Barn's floor with his arms crossed. He was looking down at the ground and didn't react to their entering.

"Um, what is he doing?" Young Jack asked to no one in particular.

"Nothing to worry about Mr. O'Niel." He spoke up catching all of their attention. He stepped to the side and reveled that behind him the black man was on his knees with his hands tied behind his back. "I want each of you to take this moment to think very hard about why you are here and what you are willing to do while you work for me." His voice held a hard but neutral sound to it. "I have told you of the Goa'uld and how they are on earth. They are very powerful and at the moment conventional forces have had no success stopping them. Fallow me and I will guarantee that we will stop them, once and for all, or die trying." He looked at each one of them in turn. For once Cassandra seemed nervous.

"Jack," he addressed older Jack, "You are here because ultimately you have nowhere else to go and even if you did leave you know you wouldn't get very far. You are here because you want some part of that life you lost back." He looked at young Jack, "Mr. O'Niel, this goes very much to same for you. You want to be back in the game and fight the bad guys." Jack nodded and gave a smile but it was really covering up some dread that he knew was coming. "And you Miss Fraiser, you want your mother freed of the Goa'uld that has taken her as a host."

All three of them stood silently as he addressed them. "I will make a accord with you here and now, that you fight for me as you did before, or are capable of doing," that last part he looked as Cassandra, "I will do all that is in my power to make sure you find what you are seeking." You could think it would end there but it didn't, "But understand I am in this to win. Any and all opposition is to be destroyed in the most complete meaning of the word. It doesn't matter if it is former friends or lover or whatever else, this is a war and it will be conducted as such. There will be a winner and a looser and the looser dies." He stopped to let that sink in.

"If you are prepared to make this bargain with me there is only one other thing I want to show you." He stepped back to stand next to the black man. "This man," he rested his hand on the man's head. "made a contract with me over 200 years ago. I gave him long life and freedom from his masters. I provided wealth and education so that he could live as he chose. But in return he was to watch over me as I was at my most vulnerable, lying helpless in a state close to death. I gave him a hundred years, for his service as a guide and teacher when I came back from my dormancy. He and six others betrayed me. They took my goods that I gave in trade and did not only break their word but they stole more from me. My life essence they took to give themselves longer lives beyond what was agreed to. They tried to murder me in my sleep and left me for dead. One of them even stole my body from its resting place and left me to my enemies, the followers of a heathen goddess. Now see what happens when you break your vows to me…"

Without another word he turned his back to them and slapped his palm on the man's chest. "AAHAHHHH…" he started to scream and their leader gave a low growl. Cassandra let out a small shriek but did not avert her eyes. Both Jacks had to hold back from stepping backward and hold their ground. They watched in a mix of dread and curiosity as the black man's skin shriveled and his already horrible face was framed in pain and his scream went silent. His eyes sunk in and disappeared and soon what was left was nearly a skeleton. He stood up and turned back to them.

"This was going to happen regardless of what you do or do not do. Feel no guilt; it is not yours to carry. This was an issue between me and him and now it is settled. What you must do is think. Weigh your options and make a decision by sundown. Are you able to serve under a creature that kills so readily, and is capable of such horror as this? But I promise, I will not ask anything of you that I am not prepared to do myself. I will do whatever is necessary to win because it is a cause that loosing is an outcome I will not live with. Can you?"

He then walked towards them and they all separated to let him pass. Cassandra stared hard at the body, the dried up corps that looked as if it had been dead for days and thought about how all her people were killed without a care or worry in the world by the Goa'uld. Both Jacks just watched their leader to be and silently, deep down in their hearts agreed with his vicious proposal. They would rather die than live in a world where the Goa'uld still held power.

* * *

810 – England

"What do you want, Ancient?" he asked the form of an old man.

"I have a task for you." The old man smiled and spread his arms wide in a gesture of good will.

He turned away. "Save your breath, if you do still breathe. I have no interest in helping you with anything." His voice was even.

The ascended ancient was not perturbed. "You say that know but let me explain…."

"There is nothing to explain. You claim you wanted my attention but to get it you manipulated this situation where my slaves were killed and my companion was put in unnecessary danger." His voice was tinged with a hint of anger. "All those that remember your race leapt for joy when your people were finally wiped out or left this world for your higher realm. You are a vain spoiled race that I would be 

more than happy to kill off if you were not now out of my reach. So speak no more to me phantom. Get behind me. I have no interest in any dealings with your or your selfish people."

He went to the horse that was left behind and took off his tunic and draped it over the animals back. He then set himself removing the saddle. "I see your point. Yes I arranged that you be informed to come here. I had hopped you come alone but you brought your friend and slaves. I couldn't have you just start talking to me with an audience." The old man spoke on anyway. "You would look foolish talking to the wind and if you were to be thought of as mad then you would be of no help to me."

He ignored the ancient as the old man or what appeared to be an old man sat on a rock and spoke on. "I have need of you. It will be a long quest, longer than any human's lifetime. And it will require you to leave the confines of this world on occasion and once again meet the Goa'uld in battle as you did those many thousands of years ago."

He kept digging into the dirt not saying a word. The old man was not perturbed. "There is a threat out among the stars. In the galaxy where my people first came from there are others…others like us. But they are tyrannical and seek the subservience of all human and humanoid life. At the moment this galaxy is perfected from their sight but I fear that one day, be it a hundred or even a thousand years from now they will discover this galaxy and all the many sentient beings in it. I am asking you to help me prepare this galaxy for them. Lay the foundation so that others may have a fighting chance." The old man stopped seeming to watch if his words had any affect.

"No," the single word was low and definite. He kept digging.

The ascended being gave a visible sign of surprise. "Ta…"

"DO NOT SAY IT!" The wraith jumped out of the hole he had just dug and landed in front of the image of the old man. His hand was raised as if to strike. But he let it fall to his side and scorned his own foolishness. He did glare at the ascended being, "First you attack me then you insult me by using my name. It is not for beings like you to use."

The old man let his head turn to the side and gave a wicked smile. "Still hiding your true name from the world. It is out there like a sign identifying all and you hide from it thinking what…that by taking up other names you will be less attached to everyone who speaks to you. You are so afraid of feeling anything for mortals that you will hide behind something as silly as a false name to keep them from knowing the real you. I do not blame you on that part because they would turn away when seeing what you really are. You however refuse to know them, refuse to build a kinship with them yet you will not leave them. In this you are very foolish."

"You have spoken your peace and you have my answer no go." He stood tall and proud a formidable figure but He knew that there was nothing he could do. Only the most powerful of sources could harm a being like this and the price for summoning such powers was too high for any reason.

"Sorry, but that will not do." The old man got up. "Like you I know what it takes to win, and a good nature and kind heart are not it. That is after all how we were undone by your race was it not?"

He remained silent.

"Oh, yes, you are right we were proud and we didn't know how to be ruthless to the point of evil. If we had we would have destroyed the wraith and kept Atlantis before the war ever turned against us. But we were happy playing games. Now the games end. I have come to you because no other will do." The old man stood a foot shorter than Him but still he looked Him in the eyes. "You are a master of war. Your body is strong and you have all the natural tools to survive anywhere there are men to fight. Your age has given you much wisdom and your mind is sharp and can work through any obstacle in your path. You are the only one left that has both experience and knowledge of this world, and the galaxy beyond the stars. You have faced the weapons of the Goa'uld and are not blind by foolish superstitions. And you are able to lead men. When you speak others listen and fallow. And despite everything that this galaxy has thrown at you, this world had attempted to murder you…you still stand surviving all no matter the price. And I know you have paid much for your survival."

He glared harder at the old man.

"Fine, name someone else more suited to travel between worlds. Your traveling companion perhaps, he is other this world and has always been. Regardless of his own unique qualities he has never set foot through a stargate or seen a god. Some wizard perhaps? Their tricks are nothing to that of cold logic and technology that already makes empires strong among the starts. No, you, you are the only one who has all that knowledge and yet can fight armies, can break the backs of kings. You can understand the science behind the veil of superstitions."

"If I had appeared to any other what would they have said?" The old man went on, "They would have thought me some angel or demon. Never a man who has achieved a power an enlightenment that they themselves are capable of. Only you because you have seen it. You know what I was and where my people come from because you chased us from there."

"I never fallowed yo…" he started to say but stopped. "I will not serve such a being as you."

"Oh, you won't have to. Not yet and probably never. I for now you will do much with only my guidance in the time to come." He looked doubtful and he was stubborn. "Would you rather watch this world fall to another falls god? Remember how you felt when ROME fell? When your kingdom fell? Imagine that to the whole world. Would you let the Goa'uld come back and not fight?"

He turned away as if listening to something. The voice of his own mind spoke and he reasoned through all of what the ancient had said. Part of him wanted to just ride away but the ancient would just fallow. Like any demon these beings were smart and could trick or reason through anything. Look at the destruction that was started just to bring him here. Would he serve a being or even associate with a being that wasted life so cheaply for a conversation?

"If I agree to take your guidance, I get to choose how it is used. And if you ever try to manipulate me, we are through and I will make sure that somehow some way, you Ancient will end up in Pandora's Box and wander that labyrinth for all of eternity. Contemplate your enlightenment then."

The old man smiled. "Very good. By the way, I am Moros but you can call me Myrddin."

"Where do I start, _Myrddin_?"

* * *

Note: Wow, lot of stuff. Sorry it took so long but it was hard to get out. If it is confusing just say so and I'll try to explain. For right now, we have the new Wraith team made up of the Wraith (Bill), Mini Jack, Older Jack, which is the robot duplicate of Jack from Tin Man and Double Jeopardy, and Cassandra Fraiser. The wraith is dividing his time between the Trust and his own plans and has finally killed another of his betrayers. We won't see any more of them for a while. Now the focus is going to be taking down the Goa'uld.

Hope he wasn't too evil for you but I was thinking particle. A colonel from the US Special Forces gave a lecture saying most civilized nations don't know how to win. Well I took that as meaning if my wraith wanted to win he was going to be a little less civil. After all civil got Alice and Eric killed.

Hope you enjoyed and will get the next chapter up as soon as I am able.


	6. Phase One

Chapter 6:

SGC: a week later

SG-1 came down the ramp. "What happened?" General Landry asked coming into the gate room. "You were only gone 2 hours."

"Sir, PX7984 is overrun with Ori troops and ships." Col. Mitchell stated catching his breath. "We nearly didn't make it."

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

"Dr. Jackson?" Landry asked.

"I'm fine just, long run, very, very long run." Daniel said breath hard.

"I'm fine too if anyone is concerned." Vala chimed in.

"Briefing as soon as you check in to the infirmary." Landry said and watched them head out. "To bad Col. Carter isn't here anymore." Landry said to himself and headed out.

* * *

SGC Infirmary:

Caroline had her light pen in Dr. Jackson's eye. "Okay, you are in perfect health," she said pulling the light away. "Just drink some fluids and you will be fine."

"Are you okay, Doctor?" Daniel asked.

"What?" Caroline said distractedly.

"You seem a bit out of it." Daniel said.

"I'm fine. Just…nothing. Thanks." She moved on to check on the other doctors and nurses.

Cam walked over to Daniel. "Is it just me or does she seem down?"

"Yah," Daniel agreed.

They both pondered that and then were snapped back into reality when Vala popped in. "Hey, guys, briefing. Wow for once I'm the first one ready to go talk to the Boss."

"She is too perky today." Cam said and followed.

* * *

Briefing room:

Landry sat and listened through a report of how a relatively prosperous society had been overrun by the Ori in a matter of hours. This society wasn't even given a chance to surrender before their 

infrastructure was wiped out. With the Ori reinforcements they have been able to double their occupation efforts. Three ships had attacked at once covering the planet in troops. Not since Chulack had there been such an overwhelming force.

_This is not good_, Landry thought to himself. "Did you find anything before the attack?"

"No not really," Daniel answered. "Any reference to ancient weapons was, as usual obscure and my camera is fried so I can't even play back the footage I did get."

"I see." Landry said with a sigh. He looked very tired. "Well, scrub up and get some rest, SG-1."

"General," Mitchell spoke up before leaving, "any word on how Sam is doing in Pegasus?"

Landry seemed to brighten up a bit. "Yes, I'll have a copy of her latest report sent down to your office. She seems to be accepting command very well."

"Glad to hear it, Sir." Cam said and followed the other out.

* * *

Unknown location: Meeting of Trust

"I say we take it now. Why wait?" A Goa'uld named Am-Heh was speaking. He listened with the apparent interest. In truth He didn't care what the Goa'uld was talking about. He was more interested in the security cameras in the hall. Out of the corner of his eye he looked through the open door down the hall.

This was the primary meeting place for the Trust leadership; He was here as Ba'al's guest. If he could organize a strike at a meeting like this, he could take them all out at once. It was a cozy little plan. But how would he get four people alone to do it. It wasn't doable. He plotted and planned while the Goa'uld argued among themselves.

"Penny for your thoughts," He was snapped from his private musings by a female voice.

He looked at the speaker, that lovely round face and warm brown eyes. "Heret-Kau", He said, "What do you mean?"

"It is obvious you aren't interested in the meeting. Don't worry, I'm not either. Pointless missions we send our human spies and servitors on. Your missions are much more interesting." She touched his shoulder and let her small hand move down the arm of his jacket.

"Thank you." He said. She was a beautiful woman this Janet Fraiser. Pity she was now a slave or he might have been flattered at her attentions. "I'm not quite sure but what do you do for the Trust? I mean a dead woman with such a lovely face has to be noticed from time to time."

"Oh, I handle mostly the go between work. We get much of our funding from interested parties if you catch my meaning. I supervise our arrangements with them." She gave him a wicked smile.

"I would be most interested to hear more." He prompted her. He spoke in a light tone and let it be obvious that his eyes were wondering over her blouse as much as her face.

They talked till the meeting ended.

* * *

Back in Kansas the next day:

He entered the main house. Mr. O'Niel was sleeping slumped over the breakfast table. Drool was pooling over blueprints. He silently and gently slipped the documents out from under the young man. Left him to sleep.

He then went upstairs. He stopped outside Cassandra's door. No sound. He slowly opened it. She was sleeping above the covers. She looked exhausted. The training regiment He had been forcing her woke her up early and let her down late. She was going to as healthy as a horse in a few weeks. He shut the door.

Standing silently in the hall He listened for any other sounds. There was nothing. He went to his room and took off his jacket. He changed into a T-shirt and jeans. Taking off his shoes and socks he realized they smelled so he left them out to breath. Getting some powder from a droor he pored some into the shoes to kill the odder and inserted shoe-trees before putting them into the closet. He then hung up his suit pants and jacket.

After all that was done he sat down at his desk and started checking up on files and projects. Gregory had sent him three emails. Listening cells He had contracted reported some activity out of the mountain (SGC). There was also some talking about Ori reinforcements but that was just chatter on the Hill.

There was a sound coming from downstairs. He stopped reading and left his room. Heading for the stairs he looked down and saw Jack coming in. Jack stopped and looked up at him. The android's sense of hearing was almost as good as His. Jack pointed to his chest. It had become the sign that he had been plugging into a miniature naquida generator converted to directly feed into the new battery that allowed Jack 49 hours of safe activity with a one and a half hours of backup power before shutdown.

He nodded and went back to his room. Silently he sat by his computer reading reports. He lit his pipe and started letting out steady puffs. It gave the room a pleasing smell. He wasn't impatient but there was a feeling of lull in the air. Stagnation was never good for a unit. Roman officer were told over and over to never let their men's work be simply busy work. All efforts must work towards a goal, without that moral suffered.

They had had a week of preparation. Cassandra still needed time but both the O'Niel's had the skills needed. It was time to start the first Phase of his plan to take the Trust. As if reading his mind Jack knocked at the door. "Enter."

Jack came in. "I was wondering this plan you were talking to me about earlier. I'm not so sure we can pull it off."

"Why not?" He asked and gestured for Jack to take a seat on the only other chair in the room. "I was just thinking now is a perfect time to start it. Now that Mr. Fin has been buried, his disappearance is the perfect excuse for us to make the swap."

"Yah, but…"

"You are worried about SG-1." He stated, "I have no intention of killing your old friends. Col. Carter is off world, and you don't know Vala. The only people you should be concerned with are Dr. Jackson and Teal'c."

Jack looked at him. There was a condemning look in those artificial eyes. He didn't break eye contact with Jack. "Pain is not death, Jack. I'm not going to kill them, just…" He stopped to consider His words. "I'm just going to express my displeasure with their actions. I know it wasn't entirely their fault but it isn't in me to just let things go without some sort of balancing of the scales. Besides, it will cover up the true intent of the operation to all eyes watching. You can't deny that logic."

Jack shook his head. He silently sat there trying to think of how to argue with it. But from a purely tactical point of view it was clever. Who would think of it? "Okay. You win."

"Yes, I intend to."

* * *

4 days in Daniel's apartment:

Jackson was laying in bed reading an old history book. The guy was trying to explain how the pyramids were constructed to capture light and focused them at a point in the sand where another tomb would be found if the original coating was placed back on the pyramid's sides. Such ideas made him smile. If they only knew. And the scientific community thought he was a crack pot.

The phone rang. Daniel put his book down and picked up the phone. "Daniel Jackson," he poke into the line.

"Hello Daniel, been a while." A deep yet vibrating voice answered him on the other line.

It took a full second before Daniel realized who was calling. "Bill."

"The one and only, Dr. Jackson. Miss me much?"

"Uh…"

"Rhetorical question Doctor. I'm in a good mood, probably because I am standing just outside your door."

Daniel heard his apartment door squeak open…

* * *

Washington D.C. one hour later:

General Jack O'Niel just finished a meeting with the retired General Hammond, now the head of Word Wide Security, the initiative that was supposed to police the world for Alien technology being used for malevolent purposes. He was getting into the elevator when his cell phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and saw it was Daniel. He flipped it open and put it to his ear.

"Daniel, hi…"

"Not Daniel, General." An unknown voice interrupted him.

Jack was quiet first but spoke up un-intimidated, "Who is this?"

"The Wraith, what I don't bother anyone for a month and you forget about me? Oh I am insulted." The line went dead.

Jack looked pulled the phone from his ear. He hung up on me. Was the first thought that went through his head. The next was fear for Daniel. He speed dialed General Landry.

"Hank, its Jack, no time for pleasantries. I just got a call from your wraith, he was using Daniel's phone." Jack got out of the elevator on the bottom floor. He made a B line for his car and driver. "Take me to the air-port." He told the driver and was back on the phone with Landry. "Yah, I'll be in the mountain in a few hours. Get SG-1 ready. This guy is going to call again, I know it." Jack hung up.

* * *

SGC:

Teal'c was awakened from his rest when a SF knocked on the door to his quarters. "Yes, Sergeant." Teal'c asked. "General Landry wants to and SG-1 in the Briefing Room right away, Sir." Teal'c nodded and closed to door to get changed.

He was in the briefing room in five minutes fully dressed and ready for combat. Mitchell still wasn't back from home and Vala was just a bit slower. She looked like she had just woken up. Landry sat down and laid it all out for the two of them.

"General O'Niel just called. The Wraith has Doctor Jackson's phone. I've sent two SFs to Dr. Jackson's apartment; they are going to call-in when they get there. I suspect that if the wraith has the phone he should also have Dr. Jackson."

"Why would he take Daniel now," Vala asked but nobody answered.

"We will leave at once," Teal'c stated. He got up from the table.

"Hold on there, Teal'c, you have nowhere to go and O'Niel is coming here to handle this personally. We aren't worrying about whose command this is or jurisdiction. Right now we are leaving the NID and World Security out of the loop right now. The more eyes on this the more likely something is going to go wrong. Mitchell will be here soon and you can all get ready."

"Good idea we saw how bad the last full scale assault went down…" Vala said but gain no one was listening. She got up and left to go get dressed. Teal'c considered Landry's words knowing they were wiser than his brash course of action. "Indeed General you are correct." He then left to also prepare.

* * *

Unknown location:

Ba'al was passing his office. What the hell was going on? The phone on the table rang. He snatched it up, "YES!"

"Ba'al, calm down." His voice was smooth and calm.

"You kidnapped Doctor Jackson, are you insane?"

"No, I'm covering for you and your gift to me. Fin went missing with no witnesses. If they trace that back to the Trust they are going to want to know why you were interested. This answers their questions, I'm active, I take credit for it and I show that I am still upset at their attempt to kill me. We all win."

"Where are you, I will have a team there in an hour for support!"

"No need I'm handling this my way. _Trust_ me…no pun intended."

The line went dead.

* * *

Dark place:

Daniel was tied to a chair with his eyes covered and ear protectors were over his head numbing down all sound. He had sprung out of his bedroom just in time to see Bill smile before the world went black and he woke up here. He could feel someone moving around but there was no way to tell where He was.

"Why are you doing this? I know you can hear me." Daniel tried to sound tough but he was scared, really scared. He had been in many situations like this but those had been captures he understood or was familiar with. The wraith was still a great mystery to him. And the simple unknown was scary.

The ear protection was ripped from his head and a thick whisper hissed into his ear. "Don't worry Dr. Jackson it isn't you I want. I want your boss, the one responsible for Alice and Eric's deaths."

"Who is that?" For a moment Daniel thought of General Landry.

"Your old friend, General O'Niel. He will be coming to save you I'm sure."

"He had nothing to do with that operation. It was a mistake and…" Daniel was cut off when the chair he was tied in was pulled backward and he fell back hitting a hard floor _hard_.

"If you say you are sorry I will cut your toes off!"

"I…I…" he felt his shoes being taken off his feet. "NO, No, okay, okay…" the pulling at his shoes stopped.

"Do yourself a favor Doctor, pray that I get who I want or I will take you instead." The wraith's voice was ominous and then distant as it moved away.

He pulled away to where the young Mr. O'Niel was watching. The young man wanted to hit his leader over the head and rescue his old friend but he restrained himself. He just stared at the wraith through his mask. "Hate me if you want but remember your promise." Was all He said.

He left the mausoleum and stood among rows of graves. They were in a graveyard. He pulled out Daniel's phone. He dialed the General Again. "General, the good doctor is waiting for you. Just wanted to let you know how stupid it was to get involved in my affairs. Did you really think I wouldn't get Mr. Fin? I destroyed your most secure scientific facility in a single night and you had the audacity to tempt fate. "

"What do you want?" The General asked in that voice that so resembled the Jack O'Niel that He had gotten to know.

"You, General, I want you." He hung up.

Cassandra appeared dressed in all black with a mask over her face. "This is crazy, that's Daniel in there."

"Your point?"

"You can't feed on him!"

"Keep your voice down!" He hissed at her. "The fact that I am physically capable of it means I can, but do not worry I will not. This is all part of the plan. Your O'Niel is too much of the hero to risk his friend. He knows an all out assault on me will be useless to save Daniel so He will come with just the barest of numbers. Stay down and keep an eye on the graveyard. When the fighting starts you egress back to the car and get to the rally point."

Cassandra wanted to argue but His look made it pointless. She moved away. She was learning, good.

Jack was about pulling security. Right now Dr. Jackson didn't know it but he was safely hidden in a mausoleum deep in the large graveyard. Just a few more hours.

He drew his cape over his shoulders but did not pull up the hood. Wait till the general landed and then he would give instructions.

* * *

SGC:

Jack walked out of the locker room in full SGC gear. It felt good to be back in uniform. The class As were never his favorite. Teal'c came down the hall similarly prepared. "Good to see you again O'Niel." Teal'c inclined his head in a respective gesture. "Any further word from the Wraith?"

"Not yet but let's get Vala and Mitchell up-stairs and ready to role when we do." Jack headed for an elevator.

"Will it just be us?" Teal'c asked.

"Yup," Jack said.

"Is that wise? Perhaps another team would be prudent."

"T, the last time we threw everything we had at this thing and it still got away. This is Daniel, we do it our way." Jack said stepping into an elevator. "Coming?"

Teal'c entered the elevator.

* * *

Van:

Vala was drumming her fingers on her knee while Mitchell drove. General O'Niel was in the passenger seat and Teal'c was sitting next to her. It was relatively roomy even with all their gear. "So, what's the plan?" She asked in a loud voice to break the silence.

No one said anything.

"Okay, that's it. I'm tired of being ignored…" she yelled at the occupants. "Just because Daniel isn't here doesn't mean I have nothing to input and I will not be ignored!"

Everyone accept Mitchell turned to stare at her. "Of course," O'Niel said, and sat back into his seat. "Mrs. Mal'Doran, we aren't ignoring you just…"

"You are too." She stated.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed. "Perhaps we are just not commenting since you offer mostly humor."

"Oh…well…" Vala was interrupted when the phone rang.

The van fell into silence as O'Niel pulled out the phone. "Okay, I'm here where do you want me to go?" he said in an irritated voice.

"I can assume SG-1 is with you." The wraith spoke over the line.

"No," Jack didn't hesitate to lie.

"I don't believe you." The wraith sounded amused. "Let's make some rules. For every lie you tell me I put a bullet into one of Dr. Jackson's ball and socket joints, sound fair?"

"Okay, okay, now what?" Jack sounded tough.

"What road are you on?" Jack gave him their GPS coordinates. There was a pause and Jack thought her heard something beep then the wraith was back on. "Okay, turn left at the next light and head for the court house." The line went dead.

* * *

Graveyard:

He closed the phone and turned it off. "Cassandra," he used his radio to call the girl in. She came down a small his and around some graves. "Take this phone. He gave her take this to the court house and stay out of sight. Leave it behind the middle pillar." He gave her another phone. "leave this with the first. Don't come back. New plan you hid yourself and call when SG-1 arrives at the court house. After that you leave to get to the rally point. Whatever you do don't look up at any cameras, head down, okay?"

She nodded, "Got it."

"Go." He sent her off. She would drive their rental car which had had the plates altered to get to and from the court building. Once the phones were exchanged He would direct them here.

Jack showed up similarly dressed in black and a mask like Mr. O'Niel and Cassandra. "So what is next?"

"They are on their way. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Jack sounded sure.

"Good." I'll take care of the fighting remember. You and the others need to stay out of sight; no one has to know I was working with anyone."

* * *

SG-1 pulled up in front of the court house. "Okay, we are here." Mitchell announced.

O'Niel got out and walked up the steps and looked around. It was dark accept for the street lamps. He was out in the open. If someone wanted to take a shot at him he was doomed. Teal'c got gout to protect O'Niel if need be. Vala was content to stay in the car and look out the windows for anything. Mitchell kept the car and side doors open if they needed to make a getaway.

"You know Daniel isn't here, right?" Vala started talking and Mitchell rolled his eyes.

"Kind of figured that, Vala, thank you."

"Every hostage movie I have ever seen has the bad guy sending the good guys on a goose chase and then finally leading them to a trap where he has the hostage dangling above a cliff or in some dark room or…"

"I get it, Vala." He started tapping his fingers on the wheel. He looked into the rear mirror and saw her face. She was worried. A lot had happened since he first met her. It was more than just the Adria issue but she had really changed and become part of his team. Sometimes it was easier to just think of her as the intergalactic con artist but she was more than that now. "Sorry, Vala just worried about Daniel."

"Me too." She said.

* * *

Jack waited on the steps then he heard it. A ring, DING, DING, DING A LING. He headed up the steps to where the big pillars that were decorating the front of the building were. Around the back of one of them were two cell phones. One was Daniels. It was turned off. The other was the ringing one. He picked it up and held it to his ear. "Okay now what?"

"Go to the Protestant church, south of you. It is the one with the grave yard."

"Why a church?"

"I'm Catholic; you don't expect me to shed blood in God's house." The wraith hung up again.

Jack grumbled and headed back to the van collecting T as he went. He felt like a puppet on a string. He and Teal'c piled back into the van and Mitchell drove. They were going to church.

* * *

He checked on Mr. O'Niel. Jackson was behaving himself. Good. Now he sat next to a head stone. It read Madeline Fruit. What kind of name was Fruit? He said a short prayer for her and apologized in advance for what was going to happen in her final resting place. He sensed their arrival before Jack radioed him that SG-1 had just come into the grave yard. "Mr. O'Niel time to get out of the mausoleum and take up support positions." He softly spoke into his own radio. If all went well neither Jack would have to do much fighting. He drew his hood up and vanished.

Silently and slowly he moved through the headstones tracking the ora of focus and determination. Also the sound of four heartbeats. In this silent place full off the dead the living stood out. In his invisible state he was able to move almost right on top of them and they couldn't tell he was there. He found them and started circle.

It was the Jaffa that drew the group to a halt. He remembered ramming into this Teal'c back when He was trying to save Alice. For a brief moment the temptation to reach out and snap the man's neck had hold of him but it quickly passed. These were generally good people and besides He had other things to kill. The Jaffa had sharp senses and turned and was staring right at his soon to be attacker. The Jaffa reached out and his companions watched in confusion.

"T," Mitchell asked.

"Nothing," the Jaffa answered and turned back to be lead by the General O'Niel. He followed a few more feet. Then he attacked.

* * *

Before Mitchell knew what was happening he heard Vala scream. He spun around with his gun at the ready. He saw it. Vala was nowhere in sight but he saw the wraith. They all did. For that one second he saw a giant with silver white hair shinning in the moonlight. It had a cape flying behind it like wings and Mitchell got a good look at what was underneath. The wraith was wearing a silver and leather breast plate. Across his chest looked like a wolf and a lamb in silver contrasted against the dark brown. A curved blade appeared and swung across breaking Cam's moment of awe.

He fell back just in time before the blade cut through him. He tried to shoot but it had already moved. It flew over him and Cam caught a glimpse of Teal'c being hurled aside. Cam got to the crouching position and fired several rounds from his P-90 but he hit nothing.

* * *

Teal'c saw the wraith leap over the fallen Mitchell. It had a short curved blade ready in a front of it acting as a kind of shield against any fist attack. He tried to raise his P-90 but it was faster and was already in side his guard. With the back of the grip the wraith jammed the blunt object into Teal'c abdomen and then with a side swipe sent Teal'c flying to the side.

Teal'c hit the ground and realized his weapon was gone. The creature had snatched it from him and turned it at O'Niel. BANG, BANG, single shots rang out.

* * *

Jack fired but it did nothing as the wraith knocked Mitchell down then lunged for Teal'c but in the spinning the cape parted and O'Niel saw a P-90 aimed at him. BANG, BANG… the muzzle flashed. Jack fell to the turph. His P-90 was up and he fired back. The wraith jumped straight up and landed behind Jack.

Before Jack could fully role over to shoot again The wraith grabbed his foot and started to run dragging him. "AHHH…" Jack fired but it did not could because he couldn't aim.

* * *

He grabbed the General's booted foot and started running dragging the man through and among the headstones. Bullets bounced off of the granite markers and he smiled at how the battle had begun. He let the general go and ducked left leaving the man alone.

At a run he kept low and rounded several stones and headed back to the group. The Jaffa and two humans had regrouped when he appeared again this time jumping into their pile sending them falling over one another. His Ninjeto swung and the sharpened steel bit into the mettle casing of the P-90. Like a hook the weapon was torn from its welder's hands and fell to the ground useless with a solid cut in its casing. He was straddling poor Vala. It had been her weapon he took. He caught her eye for a moment and saw the fear.

His senses were wide. The smell of sweat, the sounds of the heart beats all fed him. This was a battle, how he missed it. In some dark recess of his mind he felt their emotions with that amazing organ the brain and it just spurned him on. He was off of Vala a moment later he used the weapon he stole from the Jaffa and fired at Mitchell intentionally missing to push the man back.

The Jaffa interrupted his fire when the large man barreled into him for a change. They rolled on the ground. The Jaffa was on top and hit Him in the face once but He threw the weapon aside and grabbed the Jaffa's shoulders. The Jaffa was strong, not as strong as if he still had a goa'uld aiding him but strong for such a being. But in a test of strength there was no contest. With a quick jerk the Jaffa was tossed over his head and landed on his rump.

They both quickly tried to get to their feet. If it wasn't for the cape He would have been there faster. He made eye contact with Teal'c in the Goa'uld language he spoke, "Well met warrior. Die with honor…" The Jaffa was taken aback either by the well wish or by the fact he didn't expect to hear his own language spoken to him. But that second was all that was needed. He dropped back low and swung his leg out tripping the Jaffa.

* * *

Cam didn't know what was going on. One moment they were together and the next T was gone. Vala fell in next to Cam in a crouch. There was a sound to the right of them. But where was General O'Niel? "Vala," Cam took command, "Go that way," he pointed to the opposite direction of the noise. He guessed that was where the General was dragged to but wasn't sure. "Find the General. I'm going for Teal'c." Cam jumped up and ran. Vala watched him go then went her own way.

Cam rounded a high headstone and saw Teal'c fall over as the wraith swiped his legs out from under him. He fired as safely as he could to avoid Teal'c but it was hard. The wraith rolled and leapt to the right and took cover behind some stones. Damn, was he even hitting the damn thing? Cam couldn't tell.

"T, you okay?!" For just a moment Cam turned his head to check Teal'c out.

"Fine, Col. Mitchell, look…"

Teal'c didn't get a chance to finish before Cam felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked down and there was a long metal rod in his shoulder and then it was gone.

* * *

He jumped over the headstones that had provided him with cover and stabbed his short blade into the Colonel's right shoulder avoiding anything important and impaling only meat. It was harder than He had expected trying not to cause any permanent damage. He withdrew the blade.

"Oh, Vala!" he called out and ran away leaving the two to help each other. The Jaffa would not fallow right away having to check his comrade first. Those precious second would be all the time he needed.

* * *

Vala heard her name. She stopped, oh no, her heart was pounded she pulled her Nine millimeter. She didn't want to die but she wasn't going down without a fight. She starred down where the noise was coming from. There was sound right in front of her then her pistol was snatched from her hands by someone reaching from behind her.

She was grabbed by the shoulders and spun around. She was staring just inches away from sharp jagged teeth. "Vala, Daniel, is in the mausoleum up by the big tree. He is alright. But remember this night, and what I could have done. To all of you."

He let her go and then disappeared. Not vanished but she just couldn't fallow him with her eyes. It felt like her body wouldn't respond for a second. When she could move she jumped as someone grabbed her shoulder. "AHAH…" She screamed.

"Vala," Cam said. "It's me." He was clutching his shoulder. "What...where is the wraith?"

"He…He is gone." She said. "Daniel…Daniel is in the Mausoleum."

"Hold on." Cam reached down and picked up her pistol. "AHH…" he bit back a moan of pain. "Watch out for me." He handed her the weapon. Then getting on his radio linked to his vest he called Teal'c. "T, are you there?"

"I am Col. Mitchell. I found O'Niel. Where are you?"

"We are…" he looked around…

* * *

Daniel heard some sounds. He was still lying on the ground when he felt someone enter. His heart beet jumped again.

"Daniel, Daniel…" he heard his name and the blind fold was taken off his eyes. Jack's face stared back at him. He blinked twice before believing it. He was being rescued. Why had he doubted it?

"DANIAL!" Vala took up all his vision and hugged him. From this position she was also kneeling on his ribs.

"Vala…Vala, can't breathe…"

"Oh, sorry…" she got off of him and he was pulled up. Teal'c cut the ropes tying him to the chair and he rubbed his wrists.

"What happened? Where is the wraith?" He asked. His glasses were found on the floor to the side by the wall.

"He disappeared. Come on let's get you out of here." Jack said.

Jack said and he helped Daniel to his feet. He was a little off balance but that wasn't a problem after a few steps. He caught Cam to the side. He was clutching his shoulder in obvious pain. "Cam?"

"Okay Jackson, just a flesh wound. Let's get out of here.

* * *

Car:

They drove in relative silence. Cassandra was waiting at the rally point an abandoned Parking lot. Mr. O'Niel looked at their passenger in the back seat. This was so wrong on some level.

"You did well getting the car." He said. He had taken over driving when he loaded General O'Niel into the back seat.

"Thanks," was all young Jack said.

He sensed his young companion's conflict. "Everything went according to plan. Jack is in and we will soon begin the next phase. Soon the Goa'uld won't be an issue any longer and we can focus on the Ori next." He spoke softly as if he was explaining that everything was okay to a child.

Jack kind of resented the tone but at the same time was kind of touched that his leader cared. "What are you going to do with him? Keep him in the barn or something?"

"No, I have a freezing pod in a hidden lab along what is now the Hela trail. I'll take him there and freeze him till it's time to let him go."

"You sure got a lot of nice toys." Jack commented. I saw what the cape did. What's the story behind that?"

"One day I might tell you." He rolled into the parking lot where Cassandra was waiting with the other car. He waved her to follow and they drove away into the night.

* * *

SGC:

Daniel got a full check up and Cam had his shoulder dressed by Dr. Lam. Jack waived off the offered check up.

"I'm fine he just dragged me off and then left me." Jack said.

"He wanted to separate us." Teal'c observed. "A cunning strategy but difficult for only one man to put into use."

Cam squinted in pain. "Not much of a man if you asked me. You see those teeth?"

"He didn't want to hurt us." Vala said and everyone got quiet. Everyone had their eyes on her. "He said think of what could have happened. He was giving us a warning. Whatever he told Daniel about wanting you General might be true on some level but this was a message to us. He is faster and stronger and this time he wasn't playing some gave of catch me if you can." She pointed at Cam's shoulder. "This was a threat."

Everyone took that in. Jack seemed to reflect then clapped his hands together. "Well, this was fun but I have to get back to Washington before some brass yell at me for risking my life." He patted Daniel on the shoulder, "Nice to see you are okay."

"Thanks Jack. Thanks for coming for me." Daniel said.

Jack then gave everyone a nod or a handshake and left.

* * *

Well what did you think? Been a while since I put up a chapter. Honestly I wasn't sure if everything had gone the way I wanted. Not many reviews of late and I think I know why. The wraith is losing his edge. He is no longer new and predatory. He is starting to be more like Highlander or like some Angel/Vampire character instead of an alien predator. I have come up with alternative ideas that have similar plots but don't go into the team ideas because that gets very complicated and sometimes in the world of fiction complicated isn't the best.

I pictured most of this happening and just got tired of building up to it. I'm going to try from now till the end to start putting my ultimate vision into words. Not so much build up as get the story done. Reviews help and they let me know what you all think. Stick with me just a little longer. A few more chapters and we will have an ending. Maybe I'll start another I don't know but this will have a finish with the current plot.


	7. Phase two

Chapter 7

Hidden Trust facility:

He stood looking out a window while Ba'al walked back and forth in an office ranting about how He had put everything they had worked for in jeopardy. For the most part He ignored it. But after 10 minutes of it He was compelled to interrupt.

"Ba'al, I had to do something. This puts all attention back on finding me. My disappearance in correlation with the rise in TRUST activities would have sent some warning bells to someone in the CIA or whatever intelligence service looking for the TRUST. This brings all focus back on me as and individual entity. Besides, it was fun."

Ba'al bristled. "The other leaders are furious with your impromptu action. They are saying you cannot be controlled and what can't be controlled cannot remain in this organization." Ba'al's eyes glowed and his voice was the deep tone of the Goa'uld not the human host.

"An organization and initiative started by humans." He countered. "Remember, Ba'al, you and the other leaders have just assumed positions that had been held by the humans that first started the TRUST. You did not come up with it yourselves. You learned from their minds how to conduct subversive operations and guerrilla warfare."

"Your point?" Ba'al crossed his arms.

"My point is that trying to control everything is what gets you in trouble in the first place. My value comes at my ability to surprise and act where others cannot or will not. The humans for all their abilities were un able to destroy the Goa'uld." He raised a hand and made a waving motion to Ba'al. "Why? Because they were unwilling to go the distance to show the necessary inhumanity needed to commit genocide. The imprisoned those that were. The System Lords were stuck in their fuddle system ways and couldn't keep up with the Taur'i adaptability till you started adapting yourselves. Now here you are. I am the best of both. Adaptable and ultimately ruthless."

"You expect me to argue that?" Ba'al looked unimpressed. "Control is the key to survival…our survival. I can't believe you don't understand that."

"Oh, I understand control, but I keep control by adapting to what comes my way. You should too."

Ba'al's jaw clenched. "There is an assignment coming up. The Ori have knocked out one of our listening posts. A Jafa turned Ori worshiper is moving in on several worlds with naqida mines we desperately need to keep. I'm sending you to take care of it. Do as you see fit."

Pleased that the argument had changed course he smiled. "When do I leave?"

"We have few cloaked cargo ships right now. The next will be here in four days."

"I shall be there ready to destroy all who appose us."

Ba'al did smile at that. "If you had no other redeeming qualities that mentality of yours would be your saving grace."

"I'm a predator at heart…"

* * *

Pennsylvania: Secret Lab site:

Jack had walked around the huge where house. Cassie was sitting in a corner on a box. "What is taking so long?" She asked no one in particular.

"I don't know," O'Niel responded. The only other person here was that Gregory guy and he had a date right now.

"We were supposed to meet him in the lab right?" Cassie got off her box.

"Yup." Jack passed some more. "He isn't normally late. Did he tell you where this trust thing was supposed to be?"

"No, why do you think he would tell me?"

"I don't know. I catch him looking at you some times like he is planning something."

"Looking at me…when?" Cassie was interested and nervous at the same time. Their great leader so far talked a good game and was scary enough that she believed him but if he showed interest in her more than Jack…EWWW.

"I don't think it was that kind…" Jack says seeing her reaction. "More like He is planning something. You can kind of see the wheels in his head turning."

"That's creepy." Cassie said.

"Definitely," Jack jumped and spun around. Their alien leader was standing in a dark suit right behind him. His head leaned sideways. "Miss me children?"

"Yah, sure." Jack said.

"I have to go off world in four days. Time for phase two…"

* * *

Mr. & Mrs. Dillon Everett. The Young Jack O'Niel red the mail box. It was a nice looking house in a sparkly populated Suburb. It was white with brick on two sides and that face plastic wood stuff on the other two. Looked about three floors.

Jack moved on pretending to be jogging. His rental car was a block down. Once he got back into the blue BMW he picked out the file from the glove box. In side was a photo of a guy in his early fifties or late forties. Hard to tell. The other photo was of a man that looked almost like he was in his nineties and as skinny as a skeleton.

Jack didn't need a photo of Everett. He had done two separate operations with Dillon in the Gulf and South America. It was the kind of black ops stuff that brought people from all branches of military life together. They had raised some hell back than. He had been a Captain, then and Dillon was a Marine Lt. The memory was just as crisp as if it had been really him. Jack pushed those thoughts aside. It was him. He was Jack O'Niel. A different Jack O'Niel but still himself.

He thought back to his briefing:

Flash Back:

The file was placed in front of him with two neatly stacked piles of crisp dolor bills. The 100 could be seen in the corner. "Find this Everett. He is a former black-ops Marine. From sources he has soldiers and other fighters still loyal to him, the non mercenary type. Your job is to convince him to put support behind us. We will provide the equipment but he will bring to us the men."

Jack looked perplexed. "I thought Cassie was the last to join the team."

"Cassie was the last four our team not our side. Do not tell this man who I am, or what I am. All he needs to know is that his country has an alien foot hold and he can do something about it. I'm relying on his patriotism to be his motivator. You fought with this man before am I correct?"

"Yah, but…" Jack looked down at himself.

"I know you are not what he would expect. But the Colonel has also gone through some rapid changes. And you are still Jack O'Niel. You can get him."

"I'm not so sure this is my strong side." Jack said.

"I would send you with support but I know how Fraiser makes you uncomfortable." Jack tried to conceal his blush. Truth was he had mixed feelings. On one level she was still the Cassie he had always known, Doctor Fraiser's adopted daughter, but some other times, wow she was hot and…bad thoughts. Jack focused on the scary life sucking alien. "Besides she will learn more here with me. You are the only one I have to do this. I made a mistake about trusting too many too fast and two people I cared about paid the price. We keep this in the group. You go. The money should be enough. Do not get caught."

"And what should I tell this guy he should do with his men?"

"He needs to find those that can keep there mouths shut and will not be missed for a few weeks. We will make our move with little preparation and training time. I will go on this last assignment but when I get back I will bring the Trust Leadership together for our coup."

"So this is a stand by?"

"Do you have a better idea?" He looked at Jack with a half grin.

"While you are gone we start mobilizing these guys so they are all in one place. If anyone notices their movements it won't be tracked back to you because you will be off world." Jack smiled pleased with himself.

He thought about that for a second. "I like it. I expect to be gone at least a week, maybe two, I will be leaving in four days so wait an appropriate amount of time to start mobilizing. As a commander I will trust in your best judgment. I will make some calls. Soon the equipment I commissioned for us will be off the line. Sheppard Inc. will deliver it to a warehouse. Then you handle moving it to the men. Be careful not to be in force. Large numbers attract attention and there are eyes everywhere."

"Got it."

"I won't see you till I get back. Here…" he gave Jack a cell phone and a credit card. "I shall email you the info you need before I leave. The card is if you need to make purchases that the bills won't cover."

"Okay…"

End flashback:

Jack tried to think of how he was going to approach Everett. The just knocking on the door and 'hey how are you' thing didn't sound so good. Something that would get attention and make the man listen. Was this what their leader thought about when recruiting them? Jack realized just how clever the son of a bitch must be.

* * *

Pennsylvania:

Cassandra Fraiser had just finished her run. Her instructions were to exercise for one hour and come back to the front office section of this Pennsylvania hid-out. Bill, their boss wanted to talk with Jack for a moment. She felt the sweat go down her back. Amazing just a few weeks ago she went to sleep feeling like crap and woke up feeling worse but now. She felt strong, and clean. Ignoring all the weird stuff this was better than what she had been doing.

She went through some doors and was in the other empty section of offices. It was more like a lounge with a few cubical walls. "Cassandra, come here." The deep voices of her leader called her over into one of the cubicles.

She went around a cubical wall and saw the small table and some strange silver and purple objects. They looked alien, defiantly alien. He was seated on the other end of the table with his hands in his lap. Strange how He could pass in a suit as almost civilized but change into a pair of jeans and T-shirt and look almost regal. _Regal, I have been hanging out with this guy too long_.

He used his hand to indicate 'take a seat'. She sat down. "Do you recognize these?" His hand waved over the table and the objects.

"Nope." She said with absolute certainty.

"These belonged to Nirti, the Goa'uld that killed your original village and is subsequently responsible for your unique evolutionary status. These were the tools she used to save your life when you were close to dying from the metamorphosis."

"I remember that but…" Cassandra fell silent. "What are those doing here?"

"I have been wondering how best to use you in my plan, Cassandra." He turned away from her and focused on the table. It was really weird talking to this Vampire like figure. She waved off the notion. "I knew you would be a motivated piece of my plan and you have. In only a few weeks you have done a remarkable job of training your body." Cassandra found herself blushing at the praise… "But you are not a soldier; you have not been trained to the standard that you would be effective in a fight. Jack took you shooting once and you did well enough but that is a far cry from killing trained professionals in battle."

"What…I'm out…" Cassandra practically hurled herself to her feet. "After all this you are just going to throw me out…My Mom, you promised!"

He remained seated and watched her do her outraged rant. About a minute of cursing and what would politely be called sailor talk Cassandra seated down and looked sheepish. Good she was seeing that outrage got her nothing. "You do have what others do not however." He resumed as if she had never interrupted him. "Your genetic code I read in the file and your physiology had changed to such an extent that you were an enhanced human of sorts if human at all." He paused.

"Yah, so, Nirti fixed me so she could get a deal and leave. I think SG-1 found her later but no one told me anything because I didn't have clearance."

"Yes, they did. But that is not what I want to propose. Your abilities were maturing at an alarming rate, probably due to your bodies change from child to adult. A chaotic time for the body. I theories however that with these tools I…procured from the US Government, I might be able to reawaken those parts of your physiology. I believe now that you are physically mature you might be more capable of surviving the transformation especially with some help from myself and other substances I can provide. This is no small decision. What I do will most likely be difficult and painful for you. But it will make you a wild card in my plan. A secret weapon that our enemy will not predict."

"You want to put me through that again. I remember what that was like I was…out of it, deranged. What use could I be?"

"The file said you detected a Goa'uld that was using some kind of invisibility device much like my cloak. You were able to generate magnetic and electric fields that distorted electronic equipment. A walking EMP might be useful, especially if you could control it. Manipulation of magnetism to the point of near telekinetic proficiency. Even records of a greater durability to internal body temperatures was marked as some of the changes. I am not saying you will be superwoman but when we make our assault the TRUST will pull out everything to defend themselves. You would be an unpredictable variable that they may have no preparations for."

Cassandra sat numbed by all she had heard. "Cassandra, I will not be changing you beyond what you already are. These abilities and the genetics that gave them to you are still with in you. All the Goa'uld did was suppressing them so you would survive. It is very possible that your children, if you choose to procreate one day, would have the same condition. This is an opportunity to examine this aspect of yourself and when we are finished if your life is threatened by your condition I will do all that I can to put back what we open. And you will have your mother. But this is your choice…I will not take liberty with your body without your full and consensual participation. And I will not lead you into dilution. There is a risk that what we do may not be undone, though I am confident.

Cassandra sat thinking. She lifted her head and met his yellow eyes. "How…?"

* * *

Northern England: Hours later

They had moved quickly. Private plain had moved Him and Cassandra from the US to England as fast as modern travel was possible. Vehicle services were already waiting for them and from there it was a drive to what many would see as the middle of no where. He had sat in the passenger seat to consult maps while she drove.

After several hours He told her to stop the car. He left the car abandoned on the side of the road with a note saying 'Be Back Soon'. From there He pushed Cassandra to her physical limit in a near runny pace.

"Keep going, Cassandra, we are almost there." He encouraged her and pressed on up a steep hill.

Cassandra was huffing. "I…can't…go any faster." He had already explained on the plain and in the car where they were going. Another hiding place He had used almost a thousand years ago. Such a number was impossible for Cassandra to conceive of let alone understand so she had just accepted it. But He had been in a hurry from the moment she agreed to let Him play with Nirti's evolution tools. What He didn't explain was why if he had to leave for a TRUST meeting to keep his cover was he so interested in doing this now and especially if they have no time. He had just smiled and said 'What is time to an immortal?'

"We are here." He said and stopped and looked at a large rock partially buried in the ground.

"What…there is…nothing here?" Cassandra said panting for breath. The sun had set and they were in near total darkness with no moon for light. The change in time zones was also wreaking havoc with her insides.

He looked back at her. "We made good time. Good work."

"You…are not…answering…the question." She remained focused though exhausted.

"CLARIST'ICA!" He said. Cassandra choked down her last gasp as the rock sunk into the ground leaving a wide tunnel into the earth. "You were saying, Cassandra Fraiser?" He smiled and entered the hole. Tentatively she followed after him.

* * *

Secret Lab:

Cassandra felt like she was on a set for some sci-fi show. At first it looked like they were in a cave then everything, the walls, the dirt floor, seemed to melt into a smooth surface and crystals jutted out of the walls and ceiling.

"Many years ago I traveled the stars and found a crystal. It let me shape the environment as I needed it. I brought it back to earth with me to help in…another cause. The cave is a hologram, it activates when the door is opened and is just a secondary security measure. Some very dangerous things went on in this laboratory." He busied himself at a pedestal.

"What are you doing?" Cassandra asked. Here second wind had returned to her. Now she just watched in a kind of awe.

"Getting us more time." He said not looking up. "Now…" Just hen a bubble or what looked like a bubble exploded and grew encompassing all of them so fast and spreading out to sink into the crystal walls.

Cassandra jumped. "What the HELL was that?"

"Time dilation field. A man I worked with had to perform his experiments away from prying eyes. He did this by shifting in and out of this dimension and even occupied other planes of existence. Another way was to alter time or the perception of time. The Pedestal creates a field where everything within is sped up in the time stream. It gets complex but lets just say we now have all the 'time' we need to work and develop you before I must leave. The world out side will go on for perhaps a day at most while we work in here."

Cassandra was completely bewildered. "So, we get more done in less time?"

His eyes looked down and considered. "In an overall simplistic explanation, yes. We get more done with less time to do it."

"So what is next?"

"We clean this place up, and get started by examining you…"

* * *

Note: Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I did some moving and then lost some of my files. Had to start from scratch again. You know how that can be. I know giving Cassandra powers is a bit over the top but ultimately it is too soon to make her a bad-ass fighter. If I get some bad responses I will figure out how to make it temporary or give some good downsides to being different, but I kind of like it because it will separate her from everyone else and bond her to Bill more.

The next Chapter is going to be a bit Mini-Jack centric, because I have been ignoring him. Hopefully, and don't hold me to this, there will be one more chapter then I'll get to some conclusions, like the big take over, "Yah, GOT A PLAN!"

Just want all my loyal readers and reviews to know that I appreciate your patience and your loyalty. It motivates me.


	8. Jack O'Niel

Chapter 8:

The neighborhood of Mr. & Mrs. Dillon Everett: 2 days later

Jack O'Niel had come up with his plan. It was a good plan he figured. Simple, nothing too complicated. Wait till it gets dark then pick the lock and walk in. Once inside he finds his old pall and they catch up on old times. The guy would be so surprised that a kid knew all this classified top secret stuff he would have no choice but to believe it was him. Yah, good plan. "Who am I kidding," Jack says to himself. "There is his wife and I know he has a dog in the backyard." He leans back into the car seat. "I need some sleep," he said allowed. "And I've got to stop talking to myself."

Jack sits back up and turns the ignition. The rental car came to life. Jack pulled off of the curb and drove back to his motel. He had paid in advance for 3 days so he was going to have to pay for some more if he didn't get on with it. Going to his room to fell on top of the bed and closed his eyes but didn't sleep.

He kept thinking about what it was going to be like explaining this to Dillon. He remembered what it felt like to find out he was…wasn't the original. When he left and decided not to keep in touch with…anyone it made things easier. Even when Bill showed up there was no explanations needed the whole thing was just there and they moved on. Accept for the few hours he had the Other O'Neil in the back seat he didn't have to face he wasn't…Explaining all of this was going to be hard. "Just do it…" jack said to himself burying his face in the pillow. After just lying there he eventually fell asleep.

Private Air Port:

A young woman with shoulder length brown hair exited a small jet. She slung over her shoulder a black backpack and carried a medium sized black back in her opposite hand. She walked down the steps and touched down on the paved surface. She had been feeling anxiety all along the flight. She had been warned that she should have remained medicated but even then she had continued to feel anxiety worrying if the plane would fall out of the sky because of her.

The young woman used a fake ID to leave the private airport and collect a rental car. Using the GPS in the console she plotted a course to an address that read as some kind of motel. It was going to be a several hour drive. Leaning back into the seat she got comfortable and looked at the driving instructions on the small screen when…WISH-SPOTCH-STATIC and finally a small boom emanated from darkened computer. "DAMN," She hissed. Small sparks came from the dashboard before dying down. She quietly muttered other profanities and started the engine. At least that wouldn't short out…would it?

* * *

Jack's Motel:

Jack woke up at about 3:00 am. His sleep cycle was all messed up. He took an hour to shower and change cloths. He laid out the file and his other things on the table in his small room. This really shouldn't be all that hard. How often had he done this before? Hell, he broke into a Senator's house and got out without firing a shot. Everett was an old buddy.

Nearly jumped when his cell phone rang. He hadn't expected a call for another week till their big green leader got back. He looked at the number, unknown. He hit the answer button, "Frank Jones' phone," he spoke into it using his alias.

"Zero-four-zero-five, and the date." Came a feminine answer. It had been a code word the other O'Neil had suggested to say it was one of them before he replaced General O'Neil.

"Cassie," Jack said. "Where are you?"

"About an hour from your motel. Any progress with Everett?"

"No, not really," Jack felt a little embarrassed to admit it.

"Bill suggested I come and provide tactical support."

"I thought you were in some big training thing. It's been three days," Jack said grateful to change subjects.

"Yeah…I'll fill you in on that. See you in an hour."

"Look forward to it. Out." They both hung up. Jack set the phone down slowly. Well being alone wouldn't hurt. Knowing he was having company new motivation poured into Jack to start going over the house plans with more enthusiasm.

* * *

An hour later:

There was a knock at his door. Jack slowly got up from his chair and looked through the peep hole. He opened the door and let Cassandra in. He took a quick look at her in the light. Wow…Cassandra was dressed in an all black outfit consisting of a black T-shirt, and black jeans with basic black boots. And he didn't want to admit it but she had lost weight in all the right places and even looked like she was bigger…she blinked and focused on her face. "So three days huh?"

She gave a half smile…

* * *

Next night:

Dillon sat in his easy chair in his living room looking at the lap-top screen. His eyes were not able to focus so he had a large magnifying glass to make the words more readable. His hands shook as he typed his email. Maggie came in and set a cup of tie on the table next to him. He didn't turn his head to look at her. He had seen her face…her eyes when she saw him.

When he had come back from Atlantis in the hospital she had been startled but there was this hope. She was sure it was all temporary and things would one day be back to normal. But after more than a year that hope had died. He didn't know why she hadn't left him. Each morning he woke up and expected her to be gone but she was always there making his breakfast. Then he just felt guilty. Maggie had just turned 43 when he left for Atlantis, now she was taking care of a man that could be her grandfather. And he was only getting worse. His eyes were fading and his teeth hurt every time he chewed.

Maggie walked away and left Dillon to his email. He was writing an old serves buddy to say he couldn't come to a bar and reminisce of old times. Everett hadn't seen anyone since his honorable discharge. When Maggie went to see friends which was rare she never brought them home. Sometimes Everett thought of going upstairs and getting his nine-millimeter and…The phone rang.

Maggie answered it. "Helen…oh, I'll be right over." The phone hung up. "Um, Dillon, Helen has to go to the hospital and needs someone to look after the kids."

"It's okay," he said in a raspy voice. "I'll be fine." He heard the door open and close as Helen went to go see their old neighbor. Dillon just hit send when he heard footsteps on the wood floor. As gone as he had been he still could tell the steps were too heavy to be Maggie and he hadn't heard the door open. He thought about Bruce, their dog who normally howled at anyone coming into the back yard. Possibilities flooded his brain; the most likely one was robber. There was nothing he could do. He stayed quiet hoping whoever it was would just go upstairs and not notices him in the separate room. But the steps stopped outside the room's entrance.

Dillon Everett, former black-ops colonel wasn't going to go by some punk. He got up and tried to make it to the fire-place where the fire poker was. He managed to make it there but before he could place his shaking hands on the metal rod a voice spoke out behind him. "Hi Dillon, been a while."

* * *

Cassandra opened the car door for Jack. "How did it go?" Jack bucked in. He was quiet. "O'Neil." She prodded. "Is he going to help us?"

"Yah, he will do it." Jack said and looked out the window deep in his own thoughts. Cassie decided not to press again. She put the car in drive and they left.

It wasn't till Cassie was dressed for bed and took the opposite bed to Jack's in the motel room did Jack start talking. "He looked awful. I mean he was…it was like looking at a ghost of who he was." Cassie watched and listened silently while Jack looked at his own hands. "His hands were so week they couldn't even lift a fire poker to defend himself."

"All this time I felt like I had gotten a raw deal…but Dillon. And he still was willing to help us." Jack stopped and just sat there on the edge of his bed.

Cassie didn't know what to say. "Life sucks…"

"Yah," Jack agreed. He was thinking about the man Bill killed in the barn and how he wasted away. Something like their boss did that to Dillon, _and I tricked him into working for him_, Jack thought to himself.

* * *

Everett House: Jack talking to Everett:

Everett tried to grab the poker and tried to swing. A young blond man didn't even need to move. The heavy metal rod fell far short of him. "Hi Dillon, you might not remember me. I'm Jack O'Neil."

The old man that was shaking not from fear but from just a failing body looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Younger man flashed a carefree grin. "I know you must have a lot of questions but trust me…it's me." The poker finally fell from the old man's hands because he couldn't hold it any more. He started to totter. "Hey let me help you to…" Jack stopped remembering the old marine's pride. _Yah bad move there_.

Everett managed to regain his balance by putting the unsteady arm against the wall to steady himself. "I'm Jack, O'Neil." Jack decided to press forward. "I know I look young but I'm Jack O'Neil. Ask me anything, I'll know."

Everett looked skeptical after the young man didn't do anything else but just stand in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. "What was your wife's middle name?"

"Margret," the young man said. "Try something else, like the Stargate, or what we did in 1983. I remember that waitress, you know."

"Okay, assuming I believe you, what do you want?"

"First, relax. I'm not going to hurt you." The young man went to a chair and sat. "This might take a little while."

"My wife will be back soon." Everett warned trying to see if this guy might lose his nerve and run or show some sign of aggression. "No, my partner was responsible for that phone call, don't ask me how but she promised no one is going to get hurt."

"WHAT!" Everett tried to jump forward but he lost his balance and fell over. On the ground the young man rushed to help him.

"Okay, stupid pride aside come on and get into the damn chair." He helped drag the man into a chair. "And I said no one will get hurt. You have my word on that."

"Alright, Alright!" Everett pushed the supposed O'Neil away. "Okay, if I believe you, what do you want?"

"Here," the blond man handed a folder over from inside his jacket. "The Goa'uld are on earth. But you already knew that. They infiltrated the Trust at the highest level. The CIA, NID, Stargate Command, no one has come any closer to stopping them."

Everett took the folder and using a giant magnifying glass he started looking at pictures and files. "So, what does this mean to me? I'm out."

"Yah, that's why. The Trust only cares about people who are in. You, me, the others I work with. No one's looking at us. So that is why we can go and finish them off. My boss the guy putting all this together has it all set up."

"And me, what do you need from me?

"People. The man I work for is on the inside." Jack saw Everett's look, "He isn't a Goa'uld. But he is on the inside and he has a plane. What he needs are people who can take the fight to the enemy. And figuring you might know some people."

Everett looked at Jack, "How did this happen to me?"

Jack held Everett's eye contact. "A wraith fed on you. He didn't kill you but as far as anyone knows they take life and leave their victims either very old or dead."

"What did I say when we first met?"

"You didn't say anything, you were a Lieutenant and I was your CO, I did all the talking. Especially to some young gun crazy Marine."

"What happened to you?"

Jack didn't hesitate. "An asguard named Loki kidnapped me and cloned me. But an anomaly Thor put in my genes to protect me from stuff like that. Well something went wrong and now I was the mini Jack. And yah, I'm not the original. I'm not General O'Neil but I didn't say I was I said I was Jack O'Neil and that was the truth."

Everett didn't show any sign of letting up. "Let me call my wife to make sure she is okay. If she is I'll do what you want."

"Go ahead."

* * *

Note: Short Chapter I know. But it has been far too long and I need to get back into the game. Thanks for all those readers who reviewed and didn't forget about me and to all of you that just kept my work in mind. I'm sorry but I promise before I die I will finish this story.


	9. Know Thy Enemy

Chapter 9

"General, the Director of Homeworld Security is ready to see you, Sir." The aid said holding the door to the office open. General Jack O'Neil dressed in his blue class As walked past the young man and smiled his thanks. Inside he saw a shorter, older and balder man than himself.

"George," he greeted the director of Homeworld Security.

"Jack," Hammond got out of his chair to shake Jack's hand. "How was your flight?"

"Not bad," Jack sat down without waiting to be invited. He was aloof and at ease as he had always been. "Well, Sir, how can I help you today?"

"Jack, you don't need to call me, Sir, I thought we went over this when you got promoted?" Hammond sat back down.

"Yah, right…So…how it's going? The girls…"

"My grandkids are doing fine. They are in junior high now. You should come by the house some time."

"Okay, but really what's the news. I've been a bit out of it you can guess."

"Yes, the wraith problem. I read your report. Our intelligence has been pouring over every scrap of ancient data ever dug up, both on and off world. We even asked Doctor Jackson to spare some time for us but it hasn't been easy. Strange to think something like that could be around so long and leave no trace."

"Yah…" Jack straightened his torso. "We can't find him but there are more important things, like the Trust or the Ori to worry about. And the IOA, what are they doing?"

"The Senate appropriations comity is the reason I asked you here. They've been complaining about our expenditure on building Daedalus class ships. We're working on our third now."

"Wow. So you want me to talk to the senate?"

Hammond laughed. "No, I think they don't like me enough."

* * *

General Jack O'Neil got into the back of his car and told his driver to take him home. He sat back in the comfy leather chair and looked at a file he had taken from George's office. It was an update on the inner workings of Atlantis, written by Sam.

Slowly almost reverently he opened the jacket and looked at the printout. Sam had written down her report for the IOA but he had managed to get a hold of it. Inside was the description of her initial takeover of command, and the abilities of the staff…all of whom she said were over and above sufficient. He turned another page and looked at a report on some new kind of plant…then another on a new planet of traders they had made contact with.

It didn't take long before he had to put the papers and folder away. Jack O'Neil just sat and wondered at how much he had missed. He had to remind himself that this wasn't his Carter. She had died on Kronos' ship. His new employer, for lack of a better word, had told him she died breaking through some kind of energy shield to save the other Carter and SG-1. Out of all of them she had been the most intact. In fact it had been her body Bill had used to map out Jack's own repairs. And it was her own power core that now sat hidden in his chest. Teal'c's had been too badly damaged and Daniel was…the thought of the self detonation device bowling Daniel into scrap was too horrible to think about.

Jack had to catch himself from thinking of those thoughts. He was on a mission and he wasn't Col. Jack O'Neil right now he was the General. A man of flesh and blood not an android copy made on some old world long since dead of all life.

"Sir," Jack looked up at his driver talking. "Sir, are you alright."

"Yes, Yes fine. Just thinking about something."

* * *

Deep on an unnamed world:

He was crouched deep in weeds. Two others were with him. They were all in matt-black armor and strips of camouflage material. The Trust had spared little expense with their human soldiers. The two with him were from earth wile three of Ba'al's Jaffa waited in a cloaked cargo ship. This had been the umpteenth time he had left earth for Trust affairs and it had been an excellent way to gain first hand intelligence on the workings of the galaxy at large without the use of the 'chapa'eye'.

In spite of the general overthrow of the System Lords not much had changed. Presents were still tending their farms and leading relatively simple lives through most of the galaxy. There were industrial worlds and the expected corruption and selfishness was obvious to any outside observer. It was a wonder they had lasted as long as they had. Just went to prove that no matter how great the battles or the sacrifices people would not change. Individuals could do a great many things but when wars were over the masses went back to being what they were before, no better no worse. A disillusioning concept.

A prior, the priests/generals of the Ori army was in the village below them preaching. The army had come through converting and burning a few months ago. The current survivors were the 'converted' not learning their place in the new order. In many ways it reminded Him of his own religion and how priests and other agents of the church had crossed over Europe preaching and converting by force in many cases. He couldn't fault the conviction of it. But it wouldn't save the Priors in the end. Later, keep the task at hand at the forefront of your mind. He scooted back and the other two fallowed him.

They headed back quickly but quietly. These men were exceptional. It was frightening in some ways how skilled and adept they were. Training and the help of Goa'uld mind manipulation had honed these human agents into warriors rivaling the Jaffa. What they couldn't do in physical prowess they made up for in speed and razor sharp precision. They were cold…like him in many ways. He had to catch himself before he enjoyed too much the feel of commanding such deadly power.

They're mission was to secure the naqida mines and keep the Ori from having them. First step was assassination. Kill the local leadership, and then send the populous into a panic and the Ori would purge it of the inhabitance then move on, leaving this world ripe for Ba'al's new slaves to come and begin production again.

He had sat in his private section of the ship thinking about the plan. There was a relatively small population, a few thousand. No one He needed or he couldn't live without. And if His future plans were successful He would have the mines all to himself. Logically the people did not matter. A few thousand years ago he wouldn't have needed to think about it but at present He had evolved to where such things were to be thought about and more than twice. Was there another way to secure the mines?

* * *

That night:

He moved quietly through the shadows. Torch lights burned to give the common streets a modicum of illumination, easily avoided to one who knew how to stay hidden. He wrapped himself in the homespun came and hood and darted in and out of shadows. Few pedestrians hazarding the night even noticed him; the others dismissed his presence as a flicker of the light. Ori troops were minimal now that the planet had been converted to Origin.

He stopped in a small space between two wood buildings and took note of a local and two Ori warriors. Perfect. He drew a small curved knife from within his filthy, homespun cloths. He waited till the two armored men turned the back of their heads to him. Then he rushed out. The first He grabbed by his helmeted head and smashed it into the dirt. The next was of a higher rank judging that his helmet did not cover his mouth and left his throat exposed. The man tried to hold his blood back as it poured from his exposed neck.

The peasant tried to make a run for it but didn't make it far. Two steps he was caught and hurled to the wall. His left hand slammed down over the man's mouth silencing him. The other resheathed the knife and reached for the man's chest.

When He had finished and let the skeletal body fall to the ground, He turned to the one warrior trying to get up. The man had been disoriented and had dirt wedged into the eye holes of helmet. The warrior slid off the helmet to see. His eyes grew wide at shadow looming over him. He couldn't scream before his throat was tightly gripped and his body raised off of the muck. A good look at the Ori soldier shows a sandy haired boy no older than 17. He wasn't living to 18.

He carried the boy into the space between buildings to get some privacy.

* * *

He silently stalked the man. The street was quiet and so was He. The big man didn't have a chance. In one step he reached out his hand to spin the man around in surprise. The other was already poised to lunge forward. The palm slapped against the thin shirt and He fed. There wasn't time to do this painlessly, or put the soul into a trance but a swift end was possible.

He repeated the process several time that night, and again the night after and after that…

* * *

6 days later; still on planet:

He sat at a table in an Inn within the village limits. He was alone with no back-up. Dressed in clothing he had taken from a local he cast his mental message of uniformity, camouflaging himself into the background. No one looked at him twice. It was easy to blend in. He ate and drank, his keen hearing picked up the dialect which he imitated and mannerisms he observed he replicated. None that saw him or spoke with him took note of his white hair, and fearsome features. They were oblivious to how dangerous a predator could come to them.

He waited and watched as his plan take effect. He had started to visit different homes at night when people stopped going out after dark. He identified targets and by night visited their homes. He fed on them in their beds and moved the bodies where they would be found publicly. Rumors wear flying in a day of the unnatural deaths. First the bodies could not be identified by the simple peasants. It was only when people started noticing who was missing that they started guessing. It wasn't personal but these people had converted to the enemy which made them all potential targets.

The Ori garrison that was still on planet blamed the locals for their missing men who also would show up from time to time, horribly disfigured and naked of flesh, or aged to the point of being more monster than man. Only their uniforms could identify them. The army had executed several people but when that didn't stop anything they were looking to the prior to give them something else to try. It didn't help that the same thing was happening in more than one large village at a time.

Night after night he would strike, sometimes finishing off whole families. His men waited in the ship monitoring the Ori in orbit. This mission had taken on another objective. For Him this was a perfect way to test the Prior who would repeatedly come to preach the word of the 'all powerful Ori'. The villages begged him to save them and he flashed light from his staff saying "evil is no longer here…" but He returned the night to strike again and again.

Several times he ventured out into the open; in close proximity to the prior to see if the albino being could detect his presence. Nothing. He shielded his thoughts as He would with a telepath or to ward off a mage. This seemed effective, even though He couldn't test yet if the Prior could read minds or not. Better safe than sorry. Some thought his plan risky, which it was but they didn't know the real reason he wanted to test the Prior's power.

If what he read was true the priors powers came from their augmented brain capacity. This would indicate that there was a physical cause rather than a supernatural one to their powers and their weaknesses. He had come across evolved beings with abilities that boarded on the unnatural before. But the world was balanced. For every advancement there was a price or a weakness to be exploited. One for the Priors was that with their great power came an increase in dependence on the Ori to give them purpose and direction. The Prior was not an original thinker.

He suspected that like other manipulators of energy the Prior needed to understand what it was he was doing before he could perform a 'miracle'. To test this He started poisoning the water supply. Different toxins. Sometimes they were simple to tell, like food coloring or die to make the water look foul. The prior cleared it to make it drinkable.

To make things more difficult He introduced a designer disease the Goa'uld had used to cause a plague on their subjects to show their power. It would quickly kill the harvest and infect anyone that ate the food. Many started dying. And he continually fed every night. The Prior could make new crops grow but he couldn't keep them from getting infected all over again. He didn't understand how the infection worked so he couldn't manipulate it. The prior was completely dependent on the Ori to give him the knowledge to understand how to use the more subtle forces at his disposal. The ships and weapons were obviously constructed from an advanced civilization but the people described were not capable of it. So that left the Ori to impart the technical information to their followers. But here the Ori could not communicate with their servants directly.

By day he would stalk around in his costume and his camouflage abilities kept anyone from noticing. He saw firsthand the limits of the Prior. It was true that the prior was powerful but limited to what he could see or perhaps perceive through the Ori. If the ascended beings spoke to Him directly than he might have the knowledge to inflict the useable disease like what ravaged earth not too long ago but without it…the prior was just a dangerous but otherwise uneducated fallible being.

With all their power the prior was a simple peasant himself. He could only grasp what was in front of him and conditioning contributed all he did not understand to the Ori.

When the villages had had enough after two weeks of this, the prior could offer only, "hallowed are the Ori…those who walk the path shall be saved and those that do not shall fall into forever darkness…" It was amusing to watch as the prior rationalized what was happening. Bill could see the albino start to believe what he was saying, that the Ori were doing this to the villagers because of some ambiguous sin. The Ori were casing the bizarre deaths that left men and women skeletal as if the life had been sucked out of them. What other force could it be? Ha, if they only had the imagination to guess. The crops were gone and people started to starve. The prior couldn't force grow enough to fee all the people. He didn't have the energy, which also suggested the prior's area of influence was limited.

Recalling the beach-head incident reported where the first supper gate was created that world engulfing shield was most likely designed by the Ori who instructed the priors how to construct a device or other means to generate it. The Prior that died on the planet couldn't have done it on his own, he didn't have the power.

Eventually the village and others like it started to dwindle till they were ghost towns. The people moved through the stargate or migrated farther north away from the naquida mines. The prior realizing he couldn't stop the murders and disease without understanding them dismissed it as the will of the Ori and stopped trying to fight it. And eventually the area was left with nothing but Him and his men.

Mission accomplished and new information on the enemy learned. He thought he knew how he would kill a prior. For all the flash there was little substance. First thing first, which was the coup'deta.

* * *

Note:

I hope you liked the chapter. Not much happened but I think after so long it gets a better idea of what is going on in the galaxy and how the wraith wants to approach his enemies. I liked that I touched on the Priors not being anything special to Him because He has seen things like that before. At the moment I want to give the impression there is some conflict between the side of the wraith that wants to be good and honorable but there is also the particle side which if you watched Michael in the Stargate Atlantis show is a very big part of any predatory character. I'm a big Michael fan and I would be lying if I said he wasn't and inspiration to some extent. Love to hear what you all think and want to see happen.

I'm hopping I'll start getting some resolutions in the next two chapters…hoping.


	10. Ready, Set, Go!

Chapter 10

The stealth ship landed in a secure hanger. He exited via the front hatch followed by the humans that had accompanied him. It had taken an extra week to make everything permanent and tie up all loose ends but it worked. The mines were secure and Ba'al's new slaves were moving in to begin mining.

Heret-Kau was waiting for him. For a moment he stopped to look the short but attractive woman up and down. She was wearing a skirt and suit and had her hair down, long over her shoulders. The heels accentuated the legs. She was a beautiful woman. Too bad Cassandra was not Fraiser's biological child; those genes would die with the woman.

Heret-Kau smiled showing pearly white teeth. "Agent Bill, I'm here to debrief you." She turned her head to one side flirtatiously.

He half smiled back and came closer to her. He made an obvious inhalation of air taking in her sent. Lovely. He looked down at her, "Give me a moment to take care of my men…I'll see you in the car?"

She looked around him to the other men. She shrugged, "as you wish, don't take too long." She turned and walked away. He watched her leave for a moment. Lovely. Woman and lovely…a combination that could be very destructive combination if not carful.

He turned to address his men…

* * *

Safe House: a day later

Jack was reading a paper-back novel that he had found back at the farm house. "The Throbbing Sent of Flowers", it had some red head with exposed nipples and a Flavio looking guy sniffing a flower on the cover. Inside there were pen marks and small notes like, "Boring" and "One dimensional". In fact the notes were more entertaining than the book. "the only accurate thing in this book is that the noble women really where this dumb and the men loved it…it was easier to get a wench and a mug of ale back then…THIS BOOK IS HORRIBLE!" Jack's favorite note was "This author really needs to read the Kama' sutra…no imagination."

Jack snickered to himself, the thought of that pale green gargoyle reading a romance novel was hilarious.

"Enjoying my book." A voice came from behind him.

Jack jumped to his feet to see Bill in a long brown coat and black shirt and pants. His hair was tied behind his head with some hanging loose to frame his fierce face. Bill was wearing sunglasses but pulled them down so his yellow eyes showed above the rims.

"I didn't know you got into that sort of thing. Fantasy women and all…weren't you a ladies' man or something back on campus?" Bill smiled.

Jack relaxed after a moment. "Yah, well I read a lot more and I didn't pack anything when I left school…You read this stuff?" He held up the book and flashed the cover.

"What can I say, "Bill shrugged. "I don't date much."

Jack smiled as Bill cleared a chair to sit. "… dating has changed a bit since the Wench days…"

"You read that part?" Bill unbuttoned his coat all the way to slide it off his shoulders. "In my day we had orgies with fertility goddesses and Amazon queens…you kids today are tame in comparison." He smiled at Jack's confused expression. "They were hot."

"Okay…" Jack looked really uncomfortable now. "About the men…"

"I know Cassandra informed me on rout here. Call the Colonel and arrange to move all the men to Washington D.C. Surprising enough that will be where the next grand meeting of the goa'uld leaders of the Trust will be. Buy a motel, one with a parking garage. We will put them all up in one place and have the new equipment delivered there."

"Yah, what kind of equipment?" Jack asked, grabbing a pen and pad, "Cassie mentioned something about that and said it was ready but nothing specific."

"I used some old contacts to begin construction and development of tools that will be useful in our take over. Versatility and non-lethal options are necessary as well as means of containing all prisoners yet incapacitate the symbiots so they can't kill their hosts before we found out what they know. From my experience with common weapons of today's military they are fast and far too loud and lethal. I need people alive after this. That is one reason why your older brother is so important to the plan."

"My what…" Jack looked up from his pad.

Bill looked at Jack, "The other O'Neil, the…"

"I know but, he isn't my…" Jack couldn't bring himself to say it.

"What would you have me call him?"

Jack grimaced and looked back down at his pad. He was ready to keep writing but Bill didn't stop staring. He was seriously asking a question. "I…don't know but we aren't…related."

"I'm not going to argue with who you consider family, Jack but for the sake of designation alone what would you have me call him?"

"HK-47?" Jack said smiling trying to make a joke. He knew Bill was becoming a star wars fan. Bill didn't laugh.

"How about I call him Droid and you Clone," he stated. Jack glared back, angry at the tone and the dismissive nature of the…word. He got it. He was acting the same way when he didn't call Jack by his name. It didn't feel good to be dismissed as something less than human.

"We'll work on it Mr. O'Neil." Bill said turning to his coat pockets looking for something. "Speaking of the other 'YOU', I need to make contact. "

* * *

Jack O'Neil's residence:

Jack reclined in a chair in the dark. His shirt was open exposing the metallic casing around his stomach. A plug and cable went from a port to a small two cylinder case that looked like something that belonged on the set of a sci-fi convention. Bill had scrapped it together using some kind of "magic" crystals and cannibalized parts from Teal'c and Sam's bodies. He didn't want to think about it.

"Resting?" a soft voice spoke from behind him. A hand was on Jack's shoulder from behind.

Without thinking Jack reached up grabbed for the arm and pulled. A heavy weight flew over his head in a flapping black blur and landed right in front of him barely missing the coffee table. Jack was on his feet ready to follow through, the figure called out, "WAIT!" before Jack did anything.

It took another.010 seconds for Jack to realize who he had thrown. "AHHH…" Jack's mouth was open but he couldn't apologies for tossing his boss just at that moment.

Bill looked up at Jack without moving, "I will never do that again…" Bill said lying on his back. He got to his feet his black cape falling back around his shoulders making him look very much like a vampire from some B horror movie. He wasn't hurt but still physically but his pride had been stung at being taken unprepared…especially when he had wanted to gently shake Jack awake without scaring him. _Machine_, He reminded himself. _Doesn't sleep, probably has better reflexes than I do, at least when making the transition from still to motion_.

Bill straightened out his pants and waves his arms a pit to let his cape fall straight down. It wasn't damaged.

"How did you get in?" Jack asked closing his mouth.

Bill finished straightening his cloths to give Jack a golden eye stare. "No 'Sorry I threw you over my shoulder Boss, Are you hurt Boss, Can you forgive me…'?" Jack didn't say anything just gave a nerves half smile and shrug. Bill returned the half smile with a wider one full of sharp teeth. "Over the years flashy entrances became too much trouble."

Jack tried to replay the last few moments to see if his sensors had picked up any changes but there had been none. This guy was good. Jack knew he could see and hear far better than any organic person.

"We are ready to begin. Here," He handed Jack a folder he drew from within his cape. "Those are the plans for the Dedalus; your counterpart has been working on them and finds that these instructions will be the most useful to you. Can you gain access quickly?"

"I'm a General; I can go wherever I want." Jack said. Still wasn't used to that thought.

"Good, as of now we are ready to move in 48 hours. I will already be on site. But we need you to be ready. The men can't move in without you and you're our primary means of getting out. Further mission specifics are in the folder."

"I know, I know. Won't bring you all back in a wall or vacuum…Got it."

Jack flipped the file open and gave it a quick look. "The mini me is a bit of geek…"

Bill gave Jack an exasperated look, "I swear, you two are exactly the same."

"Is this Col. Everett, as in Dillon Everett?"

"Yes."

"Didn't a…what ever you guys call yourselves you know eat him?"

"He is just getting the people together. He still has some credibility and the bonds you special forces types have seem to go deep."

Jack had to nod at that looking back down at the folder and papers. There were something he would do for old team mates he wouldn't do for his best friend, and he didn't even like some of his old team meats. Not all of his mission teams had been like SG-1. He turned to the last page and gave a glance…the last line made him blink, which for a robot doesn't happen often. He looked up to see no one. He hadn't seen or heard a thing. "Okay the batman act is going to get annoying." Jack spoke allowed just in case someone was still around to hear it. There was no reply. He looked back at the paper, "He can't be serious,"

"I am."

Jack's head sprang back up to see the Alien right in front of him as if He hadn't moved. "Wanted to gage your reaction," He spoke before Jack could. "If you can't do this than I will send someone who can. If we can't take the building I will not lose, not with this much at stake, understand."

Jack looked into those yellow cat like eyes. There was an absents of humor or any hint of emotion. Just a sense that Jack could almost feel radiating off the caped creature. He nodded, he didn't want to, but he nodded all the same. Sometimes you need to do what you don't want to in order to win.

* * *

Washington DC:

It was late and people were tired. The Young Mr. O'Neil had done well. He had purchased an old Holliday in with a large parking garage. Four large black SUVs now occupied it. Men He did not know were carrying boxes and crates from the truck that had parked in the back.

He watched from a corner as Jack directed where to lay stuff out in the vast empty space. The Col. Would make an appearance in the briefing but would not actually go on the mission. He had every intention of not being here when Everett, showed up either.

He took some time to notice that many of the men were middle aged but all were in strong physical condition. Good he had had a small fear that these men would be too old to face the young and highly skilled agents the TRUST employed.

This was supposed to be His big debut into the Trust leadership. As Ba'al had promised, he had moved up the ranks quickly, now he would sit with the ruling body. He thought back to his debriefing with Heret-Kau in her Condo.

* * *

Flashback:

He reclined on a white leather couch while he could hear his hostess dropping ice into glasses and poring scotch he could smell from his comfortable position.

The small brown haired woman was now dressed in an evening gown of sparkly material that exposed her left leg all the way up to her thigh. And unlike many women of wealth she was tanned not from the fake oils or a cheap sun bed but by the actual sun and exposure to the elements. He wondered if it was the host who had been so active or Heret-Kau. Janet Fraiser was a lovely woman but He had never met her only the daughter which he wasn't letting on to just yet.

The head of the Trust's communications and media connections set down two glasses on a fancy coffee table. She fell into the empty space next to him on the sofa and reclined exposing her low neck line and not overly large but neither small endowments. Yes Janet Fraiser was a handsome woman.

"I could get used to briefings like this," He said as he leaned forward to take a glass and smell the aroma. He took a sip. "This is very good. Let it not be said that the Gua'uld have poor taste."

The woman laughed a light sound. "Yes, well earth does have its advantages. I honestly don't know what the system lords found so pleasing about being gods and being worshiped when all of this was available from just playing some fools against each other. It is so much easier."

"Speaking as someone who has been worshipped it is kind of addicting and the constant stroking of your ego can go a long way. He set the glass down and leaned in closer to her. He breathed in both through his nose and mouth tasting her sent. "Shouldn't we begin the debriefing…"

Heret-Kau's eyes flashed and she spoke in that low baritone voice of the Goa'uld. "Are you in a hurry?" she smiled leaning closer to him.

"Not at all, just interested in knowing where I stand in the pyramid." He leaned in so close that his cheek touched hers. "I know what this is…" he whispered into her ear. He let her lean back brushing her skin against his so she could see him in the eyes.

"I'm glad…and don't worry, you will be right up there with us, just…not making too many big decisions. Think of yourself as oversight, there to smooth out the issues when the managers don't see the whole picture."

"Ah…and will that include more time with you?" He smiled but kept his lips closed.

She smiled back showing her pearly white teeth behind those red painted lips. "Oh, yes…I imagine that you have a wide variety of…ideas from such a long life among the Tau'ri."

He leaned back and didn't smile. "I'm sorry," Heret-Kau said realizing what she said. "I know you don't like it spoken allowed. You have so many superstitions."

"Maybe but I've seen a lot of things too…" he responded and smiled putting his hostess back at ease.

* * *

End Flashback:

He touched Jack on the shoulder and told him to come with him. Cassandra was just coming down the stairs with a clipboard. For just a moment He thought of Alice who had been so helpful keeping track of people and material. With that memory came also anger at her death and that He hadn't made the people responsible pay in blood. Destroying Area-51 had been to get to the Trust not proper retribution. The scales were still unbalanced…but He also had to remember that she had been a soldier, maybe not in uniform but she had been his soldier and soldier's died.

Cassandra saw how her benefactor was looking at her and grew a bit apprehensive. "Oh," a man yelled as a light fixture broke above his head seemingly for no reason. No one was injured. He realized that He would have to make sure she had more control in the future. He certainly couldn't leave her like this forever.

"Come with me both of you." Both young people fell into step behind him as they went up to the second floor and to an unoccupied bed room.

He closed the door and pulled the desk out from the wall with ease. "Have they all arrived?"

Cassandra had been keeping track and assigning rooms for use. "Yes, we have 48. All with experience in black ops or urban war-fare. Most are marines but there are six deltas and 12 who just say they were spooks so I think CIA or something. Marino and the big man with red hair were also SEALS."

"Good," he said. "Jack when is Everett showing up?"

"Six hours right before we deploy." Jack gave a quick answer.

"Okay, I'm going to be leaving soon. You both understand the plan. Good. Jack is already in orbit. Miss Fraiser you will home in on me and give the signal to O'Neil in orbit using that satellite phone I gave you." Cassandra nodded. "According to the plan he will need 20 minutes to take the Dedalus and start beaming. Jack, you will get a signal when Fraiser uses that phone. Make sure everyone is armed with the equipment I showed you and in one place. You all have those beacons I acquired from Area -51. They work only to help the other Jack target a general area."

"Miss Fraiser, you also have one to throw it into the street in front of the building where I'm at. Point the men where they need to go. If they can't get through use your new found talents to demolish anything that is in your way." She nodded again.

"Jack, once the Dedalus is secure come down as well to supervise the outside and ways in and out. I will be causing as much ciaos as I can from inside. The biggest job is keeping anyone from escaping and keeping all the computers and files intact. This is the hub of the TRUST. Inside are the names and placements of all their operatives on earth and abroad."

"That's what the new weapons are for…" Jack confirmed.

"Yes, shoot indiscriminately. If you can't identify it shoot. They are non lethal but will take out anyone with a combination of darts and rubber bullets. And the new stun pellets. If one doesn't work the other will. The agents in black suits will be the most difficult. I fought them and they are well trained. Get them from a distance is the best way."

"Okay and then we set up more beacons and beam up everything and everyone back to the ship. Bingo."

He looked both at O'Neil and Cassandra, "This is it, we put this together fast and I won't pretend that there are not holes in the plan. We never worked with these men before and we have not even gone into combat together yet. So understand that I chose you all for your many talents and abilities, but most off all I want you to use your best judgment. Things go bad, they go bad, no one is at fault. If you think that we can't control the situation, get as many people out as possible."

He stopped, took a breath and then spoke up again. "Thank you, for trusting me this far. I hope we all make it through this."

"So do we," Jack joked.

Cassandra didn't smile. "You will keep my mom safe right?"

He looked her in the eyes. "I will give you the chance to save her. Consider that your motivation not to fail." He wasn't giving her another answer. He turned and walked out the door. Time to begin.

* * *

Note:

Here we go. The attack is going to happen. Hope you all like it.


	11. WWIII

* * *

Chapter 11

Daedalus:

"Welcome, General." Col. Steven Caldwell greeted Jack as you materialized on board the Daedalus. He was wearing his class A uniform and stepped out of the clearance used for beaming people and cargo without clutter. O'Neil returned Caldwell's salute. After that was over Jack smiled and shoot Steven's hand. "Been a while Jack."

"Doesn't seem that long since I was just a Colonel." Jack smiled back and took his cover off tucking it under his arm.

"Is this your first time on a Daedalus class ship?" Caldwell led O'Neil through some doors and past a bulkhead.

"Yup, hopping I could get the grand tour."

"I think that can be arranged." Caldwell grew tense for a moment. "General," (using rank instead of names), "I was surprised to get your request to come on board. Especially since we're due to pull out for Atlantis today. Was there a reason?"

Jack imitated the expression. "Colonel, I have a very good reason to be here. But it is important that I keep the specifics to myself for the next few hours." He got very close to Caldwell, "I will brief you on all the specifics but not now. Alright?"

Caldwell nodded. "Alright, Jack." Both men took a step back and relaxing.

"So, how about that tour?" Jack smiled.

* * *

Streets of DC.

Cassandra Fraiser had a black backpack over one shoulder and a camera in hand. She raised it up to take a few snap shots at random intervals. She walked down a street and turned left at the end.

As she walked she rubbed her left hand over the small ring with red glass inset into it on her right ring finger. Somehow she felt it. Not just as a piece of jewelry but there was some kind of energy, a feeling telling her where to go.

Flashback:

The cave felt strange. There was a buzz in the air but there wasn't anything there. It was like hearing a fly or mosquito buzzing around your head but there was nothing.

"Now we have plenty of time to work." Bill said stepping away from the podium.

"What was that?" Cassandra asked her mouth wide. She had seen her share of light shows but that was funky. There was also a fading tingle on her arms and other exposed skin.

"Time dilation field," Bill answered as if it made all the sense in the world. "Merlin built it over 1000 years ago. It helped him build some of his more…miraculous, miracles. Well they called them miracles."

"What does that mean?" Cassandra said very slowly.

He smiled. And looked a bit sheepish that He wasn't explaining it accurately to her. "It essentially speeds time up. But what makes it different than most other fields is that it doesn't speed up organic material like it does everything else."

"Okay."

"To put it even more basic terms, we are now moving faster both mentally and physically than anything outside, but there is a preserving agent, that tingling feeling that you felt over your skin, is keeping us from aging at an accelerated rate. Or we would age at the same speed as the environment and our perceptions are now moving."

Cassandra's face just got blanker.

Sighing, "Very, very, complicated." He smiled.

"Yea." Cassie hefted up her bag, "where do I drop this?"

(Days later)

"Lay down on the table." He told Cassandra.

She was in her underwear holding herself in discomfort both physical and personal. She obeyed and got up on the cold mettle table. It was amazing how all this stuff seemed to just appear out of nowhere. Something to do with pocket dimensions and fitting inside the time field but she didn't understand a word of it.

He waved his hand over here then mumbled something. "What?" she asked.

"Saying a prayer for you." He didn't explain.

"Why…" Cassie couldn't remember someone ever 'praying' for her.

"I'm going to stick you with this needle to put you out. When you wake up this will be changed."

"That's what worries me." She tried to smile. "You know this is the last place I thought I end up in when you were in my…OW!" He stuck her. "Crap, what the duce, why didn't you warn me?"

"Didn't want to interrupt you, night, night." Cassandra was already going limp then was in the blissfulness of oblivion.

Bill reached for a purple device the looked like a wine bottle opener. Activating it he began waving it over her body like a wand.

(Days Latter)

Cassie felt sick, her skin was burning and she couldn't keep from trying to vomit. Bill sat silently by her side waving over her with something that looked like a glowing torques rock. Every so often he would take blood.

She watched as he took a syringe of something red and shot up in his wrist. "What is that?" She said trying to distract herself from the pain in her temples…and everywhere else.

"It is a plant. I used to make my slaves ingest it than feed on them but now there are more convenient methods. I'm even thinking of using pills but I think my digestive system isn't as efficient as the enzyme pouch."

"What does…it do?" she shuddered with sweet.

"It forces the body of whoever takes it to function more efficiently, and as a side effect of that it lengthens the life span and increases the health and vitality of the subject. For me, it extended the time I can go between feeding and increases the amount of energy I can use from feeding. And I think is also one of the reasons I heel so much faster than I normally would or even am able to function when damaged so extensively. My senses are sharper, muscles stronger. I was nearly bled dry but still somehow came back after two hundred years. This might have had something to do with it."

"Wow," Cassie said in a shaky breath. She rolled off her side onto her back. "Do you…think it can help…me?"

"Yes," the answer was definite.

"But…" Cassie wasn't so far gone that she didn't know he wasn't going to help her.

"But, your body is going through a great strain. And I need your change to be complete before I interfere. You are no longer going through puberty, hopefully that will help your body stabilize now that you are already mature."

"It hurts…" her voice was a strained.

"I know, but this stuff puts a strain on the body as well. Especially when you just start taking it. Cell replication takes a lot of energy as well as regenerating DNA and reversing the breakdown of tissue. In your state I don't' know if you could provide the energy necessary for your body to use it. It could make your body eat itself trying to use all the nutrients in your body.

Cassandra couldn't listen anymore, her head hurt too much.

(Days later)

Cassandra walked from one end of the cave to another. It was rather large and there were several tunnels and halls but this main room was big enough for her to work out. Her heart was pounding but the pain was nowhere near as bad as it had been. It was kind of like when she was sobering up. She would have killed for a shot of…anything then.

"Cassandra, come here." Bill's voice rang though the tunnels. Slowly she got up. Before reaching she took a bottle of water to sip on. She fallowed the echo to a smaller alcove. There was a work table with a furnis but there was no smoke. He held a mettle disk in one hand aiming it at the fire.

"You called," She said announcing her entrance.

"Yes, I did." He pulled his hand with the mettle disc back. Cassie was surprised when a red glowing glob about the size of a pie was floating out of the fire.

"You have…telekinesis?"

"No," he didn't say more.

Cassie's eyes were transfixed. The glob floated in the air in front of the disk. That's it she realized it is the disk. Somehow it was keeping the glob floating. She was even more shocked when Bill reached out with his free hand and took hold of the glob.

There was a sizzling sound and Bill grimaced in discomfort. After a few more moments he opened his hand showing her his upturned palm. There were blackened burns over the slit in the palm and blood pulling in his hand. But what was also there was a perfectly round red pearl. Cassandra was speechless.

"Take it." He said. Slowly Cassie reached forward the thing in his hand. With two fingers she carefully picked it up out of his bloody hand. "Now hold it in your hand like a fist." She held it.

"Okay," she looked around but nothing happened.

Do you feel anything? Bill said wile wiping off his injured hand. He was completely healed.

"No I …" Cassie stopped in mid sentence. She looked at him. "You did say something right?"

He smiled. I'll take that as a yes. His lips didn't move.

"Shit me." She dropped the red pearl.

"Don't do that. That takes time and pain to make." He said perfectly calm. He moved around the table to pick it up. "I'll set it into something for you a ring or a pendant perhaps."

"What is that?"

"Blood stone," He said. "The maker imbues an object, glass and blood work best, with a connection to him or herself. Then whoever wears the object or has physical contact with it is also connected to the individual. There is now very real bond between myself and that stone."

"Shit,"

"I prefer if you didn't use that language. With this you and I will be able to train more effectively now that you are feeling better. And if you learn how to use this it will help in my takeover of the trust. I've used them for years with my most important agents. Best not to have many at one time or it gets very confusing. What is great about it is that as far as I know the link is untraceable to anyone outside the source and the wearer and unbreakable as long as both are alive. Simple but effective. Use to drive the Goa'uld crazy trying to figure out how I was communicating with my generals without communication devices. Or how complex raids were coordinated on different fronts at the same time."

Cassandra looked at the small red stone in his hand. Not for the first time she wondered if she had made a real mistake…leaving with this being, letting it experiment with her body, and now wanting to have access to her brain…sounded a lot like the Gua'uld.

"Think about getting your mother back." He said holding out the stone to her again…

End Flashback.

Letting the connection between her and Bill guide her she fallowed the sense of getting closer.

She had no idea where he was but it was like fallowing a line, easy once you had a hold of it.

* * *

Motel:

Jack was decked out in a flat jacket, and olive fatigues. He was cradling a carbine like weapon. It was light, made of several over lays of plastic. It had 3 nozzles, One for a pellet like projectile that emitted a powerful electric shock on impact, another for a larger slower projectile meant to penetrate Goa'uld shields. The third was for standard 50 round clips, like what the P-90s used. All in all it was supposed to be a fast non-lethal option. Must have cost a fortune that Jack couldn't even imagine.

He also had a handless radio and ear-peace that connected him with everyone else. The garage had been cleared and everyone was mulling around, staying in close proximity to a red cone that had a "Beacon" duck-taped to it. With that the Deadulus would be about to pick them up with ease because of the enhanced scanning signature it provided.

He made his way to Everett, who looked too old sitting in a chair in the corner. A lot of the men had gasped when he was brought in. Some had heard but no one could have guessed at his condition. Jack stopped facing him. "We'll here we go. Thanks for your help."

"Hm," Everett just made a grunt.

"Look I know you would come with us but…"

"Jack, I don't need you blowing smoke up my ass." Everett abruptly said. "I'm good, you just get those SOBs and tell me about it after."

Jack nodded. "Yah, I'll do that. You going to be okay here…" he didn't finish before there was a beep in his ear. "Talk to me Cassie."

"Found him. Calling Deadilus up now, ready in 20 minutes."

"Got it, we will be ready." Jack confirmed. He gave his old friend one more look before going to round up the team leaders.

* * *

TRUST location:

It was actually fun feeling the tension in his muscles and neck. The excitement of battle was on him. He didn't want to think of himself as loving the fight, and enjoying pain but there was something to taking on a foe that was in many ways far more powerful than yourself.

His missions on behalf of the Trust were not as intense for one thing because he had the TRUST backing him but this was different. In this He was David getting ready to slay Goliath. So many things could go wrong, Jack might not be able to get the Deadilus, Cassandra might lose control of her new gifts or forget all he told her about using the blood stone. Mr. O'Neil could move too soon, or even if it all went to plan, the well of information could be lost if just one person managed to hit the erase button on a computer in some arbitrary room, or if a Goa'uld escaped to compromise the ruse of seamless success of power…the prospect of failure was not pleasing but it was also what made this so…so exciting. In 10 thousand years and so many bloody and trying times very few things could spark the flame of interest in his heart but this was one of them. He savored the feelings for it would be long before they come again.

Heret-Kau, was at his side, in a woman's pants suite. She looked as lovely as ever but He had to admit to himself He had liked her dress more. Strange, at one time the prospect of a woman in pants had been very alluring now it was the opposite, how times change.

They were in an office building, common enough. There were men in dark suits on every floor and at every entrance and elevator. Security looked tight. No men in black body armor but he was sure they were here.

He had to walk through a metal detector. It beeped. Smiling he reached into his jacket and pulled out a stiletto. Smiling he put it to the side and walked through again. No beep. He was sure that it wasn't just scanning for mettle but probably was also scanning for signals or tracking bugs etc. He reached for his stiletto but a guard reached for it instead. "Sir you can have it back when you leave."

Heret-Kau, took his arm. "Don't worry about it. We have more than enough security."

"I just don't like being unarmed." It was true enough statement but he was never un armed, flexing his fingers. He smiled pleasantly enough. In truth he had planned to lose the blade, just to make everyone feel secure.

Two other men were waiting to join them as they approached the elevator. One was Ba'al, the other was someone he hadn't met yet. A quick probe alerted him to the presence of two minds in the same place, a giveaway of a Goa'uld possession. He smiled and bowed his head to Ba'al. When offered he accepted the hand in his own gloved hand. The gloves made him less threatening supposedly. If they only knew what he was capable of with just a thumb or his teeth.

"Welcome, 'Bill', the new Goa'uld said," like the others it seemed surprised by the assumed name. After all they all had the genetic memory of his given name but fortunately for them they did not use it.

"Thank you, happy to be here." He responded, "And you would be?"

"Am-Heh," the Goa'uld supplied. "I was one of the original infiltrators of the Trust."

"Well than we owe you one, Sir." He smiled.

They all entered the elevator. "Accepted about your big day?" Ba'al asked. Brimming with self confidence.

Bill inclined his head, smiling a bit. In many ways he liked Ba'al. The Goa'uld were very annoying in their pretentious attitudes but Ba'al was one of the few that actually was worthy of the attitude. "I feel a jitter I haven't felt in hundreds of years," and he wasn't lying. "Strange how time makes new bed fellows." He looked at the body of Janet Frasier when he said 'bed'. "Once we were enemies now allies."

"Yes, well we can't let the past define us. After all the old me would have vaporized the delightful planet at a single glance then the replicators would have wiped us out entirely. Things do work out." Ba'al premed, kind of like a peacock.

The elevator surprisingly was going down. That made some sense. More secure below ground. He took a moment to reach out following the natural connection between himself and his blood stone, and by extension the one who it was in contact with. Without the stone a telepathic link of this sort would have been well beyond him but that was what tools and ingenuity were for. She was close, her mind was focused on the connection. Trying not to disturb her concentration he only extended a feeling of confidence. Keep fallowing child, I am anxious to see how you fair in this game. The comment was not sent to her but he felt the increase in the feelings of security on the other end.

He looked back at Heret-Kau and gave her a wink. The look was returned with those big brown eyes.

They exited the elevator and were met by men in black body armor. I knew they were here somewhere. "Gentleman," Ba'al said and walked past them. Everyone followed. Another mental flash scan, told him that there had to be at least 14 Goa'uld ahead. That made 17 minimum. And he had to keep them all alive and from escaping, David killed Goliath with less.

* * *

Street level:

Cassandra walked by an office building and took a picture of it. With no other feeling than she was very close she knew Bill had to be there. Without saying a word she concentrated on speaking the words, "I'm here." She moved on reaching for her phone.

Waite, I'm not in the meeting yet. Without warning images of halls and people in black suites started to appear in her head. It was disorienting. She leaned up against the side of a light pole for balance. Then there was an image that stuck with her. "Mom" she said allowed. She was in there. This was it, all the doubts had been erased. Her mom was inside and she was going to get her. STICK TO THE PLAN! the words were pounded into her head that she fell back on her butt.

She got up and started walking again. She started heading away from the office building and looked for a good place to lay down her Marker. Hold on Mom, we're coming to get you, she thought to herself not caring if He was listening.

Alright begin

Cassie took out her phone and made the first call.

* * *

Daedalus:

Jack's internal communicator, the same one he had used to communicate with Sam and Teal'c before they died aboard Coronus' ship signaled. Cassandra's signal wasn't so much word as code that his internal processor translated into data Jack understood. He was currently heading towards the bridge. Good.

"Lieutenant," he addressed the guide, "lets hurry up to the bridge I have to report to the Col."

They picked up the pace. Jack came onto the bridge, "Officer on Deck," an officer called out as Jack stepped in. "At ease everyone." He reached into his jacket for the Zat he had hidden against his chest. No one searched a General and it virtually had no different signature than he himself did.

"Caldwell," he addressed the Col. In his seat. "About that reason I'm here. It's to take over your ship." He pulled the Zat out and fired, one, two, three. Caldwell and two others were down. Four others were hitting the deck reaching for their side arms. Funny part was only the security officer in the corner actually had a weapon. He fired winging Jack. In two steps Jack placed his forearm against the man's head and pressed. The man lost consciousness. The others were trying to make a run for it but several more zat blasts put them down. Everyone in the bridge was out. His aim was perfect, and his reflexes unmatched.

He went straight to the console and started going over the controls. Okay, first get rid of the crew. He started thinning the atmosphere, not enough to be lethal but the crew would start passing out then he could transport them off.

* * *

SGC:

General Landry was poring over some files when Walter called over the intercom. "Sir, you need to come to the control room."

He sighed but got up quickly, to head directly to control. "What is it Walter?" he didn't need to answer, looking out the window was a pile of bodies, all wearing jump suits. A Marine in the gate room was looking at one of them.

"Sir, they're all wearing Daedalus patches."

"Go to red, alert, get me the Daedalus, now." Landry ordered. He looked back through the window and recognized one of the men, Col. Caldwell.

* * *

Daedalus:

Jack was going over the scans trying to select another block of people to transport down. The com beeped. Shoot, he thought to himself. He ignored it. Till it stopped beeping. He stopped. Why did it stop beeping? He didn't answer it. Quickly he checked and saw the com was accessed at the rear of the ship. Damn, someone was still awake. He had a choice he could try to keep going but that part of the ship held engineering and whoever it was might mess with something or he could try to stop them. The answer was simple try to stop him.

* * *

Below ground:

Something had gone wrong, he could feel Cassandra's concern and confusion.

An aid, a non Goa'uld, entered the meeting room and whispered into Ba'al's ear. He said something softly back and the man ran off. He addressed the chamber. "Friends, I'm sorry to interrupt our business before we even get to the important parts but it appears someone unexpected has dropped a beacon of some kind a block from this location.

He tensed up. The word Shit came to mind. Then cursing Cassandra for using it as a common expression. "What do you want to do?"

Ba'al turned to Bill suspicion clear on his face. "I suggest we evacuate the building." Everyone started to get up, "And," Ba'al added, "kill the girl outside that placed the beacon."

They were already heading towards the door. 17, Goa'uld. He had to move. Cassandra, they're coming for you, order the attack, now. He jumped forward hitting into a Goa'uld blowing him over. He headed directly for the elevator intent on blocking it. If this turned into a free for all he would lose, too many and Goa'uld were very strong. The smaller hallway would force their numbers down. But he couldn't let them make any calls or signals either.

* * *

Motel:

Jack got the call, "Attack is on, something's wrong with the transport, Bill is in trouble." The sound of gunfire came over the radio, "I've been made." Cassandra was yelling but not in a state of panic.

"Where are you, I'll send the vans." Jack kept calm, this was a combat situation, and that meant he needed to keep calm. "Cassie, where are you?"

"Corner of." More gun fire, Cassandra wasn't armed. The street followed. Jack didn't wait a full heart beat. "You, you and you," he pointed to three team leaders, "load up in the vans and head towards that address. We'll be there as soon as possible. There is an agent son sight do whatever she says."

The men didn't hesitate, grabbing their weapons and gear and were in the vans in 10 seconds. The engines roared to life and were pulling out.

* * *

Daedalus:

Jack was running down the corridors of the Daedalus heading towards engineering. One of the advantages of being him was his perfect memory. Every corner, every turn memorized from the blueprints and the tour were recalled as he needed them. And he wasn't hampered by the thin atmosphere. The only thing that even remotely slowed him down was trying not to step on the bodies of people who had passed out in the halls.

He opened the door into the Engineering compartment and was instantly shot at. He ducked and dived to the side. He poked his head up over a console and got a slug in his head. PING! He felt it hit him in the head and fell over but that only told him where the shooter was. Jack stayed put and played dead. His eyes were open just looking unfocused as a man in an emergency breathing mask and engineering overalls came around to look down at him.

"What is going on up there," A voice over a radio blared.

"General," The man's voice was distorted. "I got him. I think its General O'Neil?"

Jack's arm shot up grabbing the man's leg and flipping him over. He was up on top of the man. The airman tried to push Jack off but it was useless. Jack pulled the mask off and watched as the man started gasping with effort trying to fight which only made him try to gasp in more air that wasn't there.

"Airman, Airman!"

"Sorry Hank," Jack said walked over to the console. "But I have to go." He hit the button to terminate transmission.

* * *

SGC:

Hank Landry didn't believe what he was hearing. "O'Neil, What is going on?"

"Sir," Harriman spoke up, "transmission has been cut off."

Landry moved to the base com. "SG-1, to the control room."

Minutes later, Teal'c and Daniel showed up. "What's going on, General?" Daniel was first to ask.

"Something is going on up in the Daedalus, General O'Neil is somehow involved."

"Jack?" Daniel blanched.

* * *

Street:

Cassandra Fraiser ducked behind a parked car while bullets few by her. Her pulls was razing and her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. She hadn't seen how many there were. five. The voice so quiet it was barely audible. Cassie knew she should move, they would be coming for her. Blow the lights What? An image of the street lights above her and her attackers flashed in her mind. "I can't," she screamed. There was no response.

* * *

Underground:

He didn't know who he had hit but He didn't stop to check. Running for the front of the ground He had only one option. Get into the hallway before the elevator. The confined space would act as a bottleneck to limit numbers and hopefully allow him to hold them off. A gun fired and He felt the sharp pain in his lower abdomen that he had come to associate with being shot. It didn't stop him, not at all but he had to look for the shooter.

Why had any of the Trust leadership been allowed to bring in weapons. Ba'al was as paranoid as any Goa'uld worth his salt. He wouldn't allow possible over throwers to be armed unless some of these Goa'ulds were not actual Trust leadership. ASHERACKS! The elite Goa'uld Assassin. No wonder. Who else but an asherack would be able to train the black armored soldiers of the Trust?

Once that conclusion was met the plan to hold a bottleneck wasn't so good. Asheracks were very good. They would have more than hand guns. Ba'al had tried to out maneuver him. And if He had been alone it would have worked. But there were men on the way. O'Neil would send men in trucks if he had too. And Jack had his orders. No one was leaving this building alive if he failed.

With both his eyes and mind he sought out the cool minds, the harden spirits of trained fighters who felt no fear at the prospect of death. He was surprised yet again. FIVE, five out of the seventeen. The image of the 300 Spartans and their acolytes holding off the legions of the Persian empire flashed into his mind. David slaying Goliath, his own bitter battles with Medusa or Ame-No-Wakahiko. All had one thing in common, insurmountable odds where the unexpected was the victor. He steeled his eyes and body, "AAAHHHH!" he roared and charged for the first Asherack.

* * *

Daedalus:

Jack didn't have time to waste trying to get back to the bridge. Re-routing controls through so many systems he finally got transporter control back. He beamed more people down to the SGC. Once he had enough clear space he started beaming up people from beacon one. Thank goodness for those beacons or trying to locate the coordinates would have been impossible to do quickly.

He brought them up in the main hanger then called in with the intercom. "Prep for beam down" he hit the switch.

* * *

Street:

She didn't have time to focus. Just closed her eyes and willed something to break. She felt something like a surge come out of her numbing her fingers and toes a feeling the electrical currents near by buildup then explode. When she opened her eyes everything was a bit hazy and the noise was muted. No just really low. Two men in green fatigues came around the car and grabbed her by the shoulders. "NO" she screamed in surprise, panic clearing away the cobwebs from her mind. The two men fell down without even a move to resist. "Oh my God I killed them."

She had never killed someone before. As if on Q there was a small spark of glee and thrill, Cassie hoped that wasn't her. She wasn't aware of another guy coming around the car similarly dressed. When she was startled by him she nearly let loose another of whatever it was when she recognized him, "Jack?"

"Yah, Cass…What the hell?" He dropped next to the two guys. Checking their pulse he looked up at her relief in his eyes. "They're alive."

"Oh". Was all Cassie said.

"Mason!" Jack yelled, "Come get these two." He said something else into the com on his head then looked at Cassandra. "We got to go…now!" his voice left no room to bargain. Cassandra got to her feet.

There were men in flak jackets and carrying the new carbines. The Calvary had arrived. "Come with me." Jack said running to take shelter along a building. "More on the way…Bernard, take your boys and cover the back, let know one out…EVERY ONE ELSE MOOVE, MOOVE TO THE FRONT." Jack issued orders to both men by his side and people around the building. Time was critical. For every second they wasted someone on the inside had time to destroy evidence or data. "I said breach that door!"

A two man team from squad 3 was setting up the jammer to knock out all communication that wasn't on a specific frequency, they're frequency. Another nifty tool Bill had borrowed from Roswell. There was a signal to say they were up. "Okay, surround the building make sure there is no way out then go in!" In a flash another group of men arrived. One more was due to arrive. Taking another look at the building Jack O'Neil wished they had more guys.

* * *

Inside:

He dived around a swing to role on his shoulder and come to a stance to the rear left of the first assassin. He could hear that the elevator was closing taking his prize with it. He had to finish this as fast as possible which meant risking more injury in lack of finesse and relying on brute force. He grabbed for the man's arms. In truth it was a man's body but the being inside it was in control. Silently he wished there was time to pray. He caught both arms, one on the forearm the other by the bicep. HE PULLED! The Goa'uld could heal many injuries to the host body but even they couldn't stop a host from bleeding out when both arms are ripped from the skeletal frame, flesh, muscle, cartilage all torn free.

One down four to go. Centuries of combat had prepared him for such close combat. There was no fear. It would have easy to give in and just kill but if he did that The mission would fail. No, focus and never forgetting what was the goal was the only thing that let him see the opening between the two Asheracks. He shot a side kick faking the moved then spinning in a reverse roundhouse to take out another. Its head snapped back but he just fell back to role to his feet again. That one drew a long knife and charged.

Now side by side with the 3rd Asherack he reached over with his opposite hand catching it by the shoulder spinning it in front of him. The Asherack's nimbleness compelled him to fallow or risk falling over. The 2nd Asherack impaled the 3rd. He didn't wait to see it take affect but used his teeth to bite into the 3rd's neck. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. He bit down even harder till his jaws were completely close and he pulled back with his head. A mouthful of flesh and tissue came free. The three of them fell back into a mass of blood and arms. BANG, he saw stars as another kicked him in the head. Rolling, BANG, BANG, more pain shot through his shoulders. He looked up from a crouch at the shooter. Reaching out with his mind he connected with the neural electrical impulses and sent out a Strike. The shooter dropped his weapon in pain. A clever power, simple in its elegance to overload the synapses of an opponent producing temporary pain and disorientation but from a distance. He bought him some time…His own blood tricked into his left eye. He didn't feel the pain any more as his injuries closed.

Ba'al moved with fast but steady strides. Agents were already waiting at the top floor where a cloaked cargo ship was waiting for them. It was a shame. He had hoped that there would be a future with the wraith. Its power and secrets would have been insightful he was sure. But alas it was not to be. He entered the elevator to the top floor.

He turned to look at one of his underlings. "Set the building to explode in 10 minutes."

"Yes, Sir,". The agent pulled out a small device and pressed small green buttons.

One of his sub-directors was at his right. A beautiful woman with brown hair. "Don't worry, I had had hopes for him too." Ba'al assured her.

Heret-Kau steeled her jaw and did not reply. Ba'al was glad he didn't have to serve under her. Whoever did was going to pay in triplicate for the embarrassment she must be feeling.

They were almost to the top when the elevator shuttered. Everyone inside staggered then the elevator started descending. "What is going on?" Ba'al yelled.

* * *

Daedalus:

They were all away. Jack returned controls to the bridge and started moving back where he could exert better coordination. There were no more signals coming from Cassandra so he needed the sensors on the bridge to see what was going on.

He entered the bridge found the sensor officer's console and activated it. He didn't understand the specifics of how it worked but he knew how to work the controls. A screen came to life showing an outline of the city blocks and narrowed to an outline of streets. Life signs were shown as small green dots moving around. In a lot of ways it looked like a packman game. He couldn't tell who was who without the individual transmitters SGC personnel started using to separate individual life signs.

The final line of his orders flashed before his artificial eyes. "If containment fails, fire on the entire complex." Jack remembered how Bill had hid himself just to watch his reaction to reading that line of text. Jack said he could handle it. Looking at the screen and not being able to see the difference between his people and the Trust, Jack O'Neil started having doubts. Throughout his career at the SGC he had never fired on his own people before, sometimes in times of war there was friendly fire but never so calculated as this…

* * *

Inside:

Bill finished off the last of the Asherack assassins. He cradled his shoulder and spat out blood and meat from his mouth. POP, he forced his shoulder back into place. Injuries were already healing or completely sealed by the time he made it to the elevator. Several of the Trust directors had huddled along the walls content to let the assassins do their work for them. They were cowards. He kept an eye on them as they huddled away from him.

Cassandra, stop the elevator from rising!" He sent images of the Goa'uld and their assent to the young woman. Including her mother's face.

Once that was done he brought his attention on to the sub-directors.

* * *

Main floor:

O'Neil burst through the main doors with Cassandra right behind him. Bullets showered down from up ahead and around potted plants in the lobby. His men flanked left and right and He and Cassandra dived to the group on the left.

"Jack, Bill says Ba'al is in the elevator." Cassie screamed over the gun fire.

"What?" Jack checked his radio it was on but had heard nothing.

"Trust me, He says it is the central lift, that one." She pointed to a big elevator not far beyond the lobby.

The way the building was built it had one central column containing several elevators and smaller lifts around the side for basic floor to floor use. The advantage was the main elevator didn't have stops accept at the top and probably at the bottom, just guessing. Jack yelled orders, "You, give me cover fire, use smoke grenades."

Two men threw grenades that obscured the area ahead of them. Then Jack with Cassie and another two men moved forward firing. How they made it through Cassie didn't' know but they managed to get to the elevator. Quickly looking they found the only elevator coming up judging by the lights over the doors. "Force the doors open." Jack said. The two other men put their weapons down and started working on prying the doors open. Jack turned to provide security.

"Team 3, how's the outside?" O'Neil checked in. All clear came from the teams left outside. Moments later came a call from a spotter. "Sirens, Police are coming."

"Great." Jack looked at Cassie, "I don't suppose Bill has anything to deal with cops?"

Cassie reached into her back for her satellite phone. "No but I have an idea."

* * *

SGC:

Landry like so many other people in the mountain was trying to figure out what was going on. Then suddenly the red phone rang. Damn. He picked it up. "Sir…yes, as of right now we are questioning the survivors transported from the Daedalus…not sure, it is sketchy to say the least." Harriman poked his head in at that moment. "Wait just a moment Mr. President…something might just have come up." Landry held the phone to his shoulder, "What Walter?"

"General O'Neil is on the com, Sir, from the Daedalus."

Landry brought the phone back to his ear, "Mr. President, communication from the Daedalus is coming in. I will report whatever I find out in five minutes." The General hung up the red phone.

Fallowing the air-man into the control room he saw Jack's face on the screen. There was a small hole by his scalp off to the side. "Jack, what the hell is happening?"

"Hey, Landry, how's it hanging?" Jack flashed him a smile. "I have a bit of a problem I need you to help me out with."

"General O'Neil, what is going on, our last report said you were taking over the Daedalus." Jackson walked in to the control room at that moment with Vala.

"Hey, Denial, nice to see ya. Been a while."

"Jack?" Daniel said bewildered.

"Yah, as I was just about to tell Landry, there is a Trust facility being raided right now in Washington DC. Well my people are trying to catch Ba'al or at least a Ba'al and kind of want the cops to stay out of their way. Maybe you could help with that."

"Excuse me." Landry said.

"I thought that was rather straight to the point." Vala offered.

Daniel looked at Vala like he wanted to say something but didn't. "Jack," he turned back to the monitor, "What Trust facility are you talking about?"

"Denial, Hank, you whatever your name is I can't remember, ignore everything else and ask yourself who you are talking to. It's me, Jack O'Neil. Do you trust me?"

The room was silent. "OH for crying out loud make the call!"

* * *

Main floor:

The elevator doors opened. Jack poked his head in. Damn that was a long way down. Then he looked up. Okay even farther up. He switched his weapon to the mini rocket and aimed up. "What are you doing?" Cassie said when Jack fired. BOOM!

There was an explosion above them and they all pulled away from the central lift. "improvising" jack said.

There was a loud hissing sound then screeching mettle as the elevator inside started to fall and then slowed because of the safety clamps. "Might want to tell the Boss we stopped the elevator."

* * *

Below level. He finished fitting the unconscious bodies into a large human knot. If any of them tried to move it would kill them all. A very technical and complex structure that required him to break several legs and arms to make the connections but ultimately an effective way to contain anyone trying to leave, if they woke up from the beating he gave them all.

He looked up at the doors to the elevator. The lights stopped moving. They did it. Now he had to get out of here. He fitted his fingers along the seam to the doors and began parting them. Not very hard. Looking inside the hollowed cylinder her took hold of the central line and started to climb. Not the easiest way up but it would work.

He could hear gunfire and explosions ahead. Looked like it was a party.

* * *

Jack started calling in teams from the outside. The police and there were a lot of them had stopped and formed around the building essentially offering security. This only served to free up his men. Who would of thought?

With the extra man power on the inside they were overpowering the security. The guys in the black armor that seemed to appear from nowhere were a bit difficult but once shot still went down. "Okay, spread out that way and that way. Star securing room and hall ways. Shoot everyone, but not lethal rounds. Any computers leave alone and make sure no one touches anything."

"What did I miss?" Jack spun around to see a bloody figure in a gray and blotched suit climb out from the elevator shaft.

A former marine aimed his weapon at Bill but Jack called out to stop, "He is the guy in charge."

Bill strode to Jack, "Sit-rep, right?"

"Yeah, we are securing the inside, police and a skeleton crew are on the outside, none coming in and out that we can figure. Elevator stopped, sending men up the stairs to secure the top make sure no one gets out and"…he looked at the elevator shaft Bill just climbed out of. "Make sure no one climbs out."

"Good, bring the beacon here and start dragging any prisoners in to be beamed up to the Daedalus. I'm heading up to deal with Ba'al, Frasier, you come with me."

Bill turned away took his jacket off and dropped in on the floor. There was a pile of weapons the DEMO team had secured to a side. Bill grabbed an assault rifle and a Berretta pistol. There was a knife he picked up and slipped into her pocket. He tossed Cassandra another pistol. "Let's go."

* * *

Stair well:

Cassie could hardly keep up with Bill's bounding steps. They caught up with the team sent before them. And Bill took command with Jack confirmation over the radio. Something felt really weird. Like when she was a girl and Sam had had the simbiot inside her…naquida.

"Naquida," Cassie called up to Bill.

He stopped and turned to her. "What?"

Cassie reached out and touched the wall of the stairwell. "Naquida, there is naquida in the walls."

Comprehension dawned on Bill. A self destruct. The Trust did it before by lacing a building with naquida to make it into a giant bomb. They did it again. But would it be set off while the sub-directors where still inside?

"Come on, we need to get to the top."

* * *

Note:

Well, this was fun to write. Been some time. Okay I'm hoping to finish this off in one more chapter but make no promises. I don't want to say I'm bored with this but there have been some turns I think I would not have made if I knew where they would have been going. In a lot of ways I like this story but in some I think I drew away from the main plot and the focus and it took a way different turn. That is the problem when you make your own character to an already set storyline. Hope you all enjoy.


End file.
